Cheaters never win!
by Gintsuki of the Rain
Summary: Sasuke is Dating Haruno Sakura, and they've been a happy couple for about a year now. That is, until Sakura finds out that he's also dating Haruno Karin. Her BFF/Cousin/ROOMMATE!  AU-NonNinja- Anti Sasuke. Has become a chapter story. REVIEWS!
1. Beautiful Liar

_**Beautiful Liar**_

Genre: Romance

Rated: T (for Language)

Manga: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden

Character Ages: 21+

Pairings: KarinSasuSaku

Story: Fiction/AU/NON Ninja

Chapters: ?

Title: Beautiful Liar

Artist: Shakira & Beyonce

Author: Yuragimizuumi no Gintsuki

Speaking: hi there.

Thinking:_ what's up?_

Lyrics: _**Beautiful Liar**_

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, Itachi would be alive, he would also be happily married to Sakura. While Sasuke would be rotting in _**HELL**_! Along with Danzo, The Elders, Madara, and Karin. However. Itachi is dead, Sasuke and Karin are on the verge of attacking Konoha, and Sakura thinks that Itachi was a psychotic mass murderer. Danzo is taking over Konoha, the Elders are still alive, and Madara is still using team Hebi/Taka as his personal puppets (because his actual puppet, Sasori, got his ass kicked by a pink haired teenager, and an eighty year old grandma.)

So obviously, Kishimoto still owns Naruto.

Oh, and the song is owned by Beyonce and/or Shakira. _**ENJOY OR ELSE!**_

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was SO happy. Why? You might ask. Because today was the day that I was officially Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend for one year. Yup, that's right. Me, the brainyack, with the oversized forehead, and weird hair. Haruno Sakura. Life just couldn't be more wonderful. Well, I'd like to tell my cousin/room mate Haruno Karin. But Sasuke-kun said he wants to keep the relationship secret for the time being, so that his psycho EX wouldn't freak out and go mass murder on me. He's so considerate. *cue girlish giggling*

I was currently on my way to his apartment. Why again? Because Sasuke-kun wanted to have me over tonight for our date. But I got off early, due to sucky labor percentages. And was now headed towards his place three hours early. I could've called, knowing he was off today and wouldn't mind my stopping by. But I wanted to surprise him, he'd been surprising me for so long now, I thought he'd like to have the tables turned this time.

However. When Izumo, the doorman, gave me a weird look on my way in, I suddenly had this sinking feeling that something bad was about to happen. A horrible feeling in my gut, and as I approached his door, it only got worse. I pushed it aside and reached for the spare key in my purse to go in. "Sasuke!" what I heard made me freeze in my tracks. There was a woman in there, not just _any _woman. This one sounded a lot like…

"_**Karin**_?" I screamed once I saw, I couldn't believe it. Karin wasn't just my roommate, or cousin, she was my **best** friend. How could she do this to me? _No!_ my inner shouted, it wasn't Karin who had betrayed me, even though it felt that way. It was him. It was **him**. It was… "Sasuke?" Karin said looking at him now. "Why is Sakura here?" I could see her putting the pieces together in her head. Then, I guess, she figured it out. "YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME!" we both screamed. "Saku I swear I had no idea!" Karin said guiltily as she ran across the room, away from the Uchiha. "Neither did I Kari. That's why I'm ticked off." I spat out as I threw a glare towards Sasuke.

"But now I know." I said as I walked towards Sasuke. "Sakura." He said coolly "Sasuke." I said, just as impassively. I then slapped him as hard as I could across the face. "Happy anniversary." I said, then back handed him with the same hand across his other cheek. He glared at me as if to say 'What the Hell was that one for woman?' so I answered. "That was for Karin. You Bastard! But tell me, have you been dating us both the whole year? Or were you dating one of us longer?" he remained silent, like I knew he would. But his silence said everything. And when I heard my cousin gasp, I knew it was her one year anniversary as well. "Asshole." And with that said, Karin and I left.

Two weeks. Its been exactly two weeks, and even though I'm sure that both of us realize it wasn't the other's fault. Neither Karin, nor myself have said anything to each other in two weeks. I HATE this!

Finally unable to take the awkward silence, Karin brought up iTunes, and turned the music library on shuffle. But that didn't help much.

About a half an hour after that, she gave up and walked across the room towards my bed(where I was currently positioned). And sat down. "I'm sorry." She stated. "Kari, its not your fault, he was just a back stabbing asshole." "I know, but I meant 'I'm sorry' for not telling you. He asked me to ke…" "Keep it secret, so his psycho ex wouldn't find out and try to hurt you. I know, he used the same load of shit on me." "oh." She replied. We both sat there in silence, until we decided to talk it out in the traditional Haruno way. "He's an ass." "He's a bastard." "He isn't worth it." "He's not even worth a whore." -simultaneous sigh- "He was pretty." "He was beautiful." "He was affectionate." "He was everything you could want." "He was Perfect." "He was a prince." "He was…" "He was a…" neither of us could think of anything else, then a familiar song began to blare from the speakers that my dear cousin had left cranked up. And we smiled to each other before simultaneously saying…

"He is a Beautiful Liar."

Then the song changed to something that caused us both to let go the Harunos' evil twisted smirk. (well ours anyway, cuz no other Harunos' can pull it off)

And we decided, that two weeks was long enough, and now it was time for revenge.

A/N: !

Oh _what_ will these two conniving evil girls… er. Women do to Sasuke NOW? Second shot coming soon, to be titled "Before he cheats" by Carrie Underwood.

From your favorite Sasuke Hater…

Gintsuki.

Ja Ne.


	2. Before he cheats

_Before He Cheats_

"You ready?" my cousin asked me. I nodded in reply, still a little nervous about getting caught. But then again, Karin _is_ a criminalist major. So we had nothing to worry about. I hope. "Alright, put your hood on, and make sure all your hair is tucked in tightly. I nodded once more, as we approached our target.

I smirked demonically at a job well done. But now was the grand finale.

We both raised our guns to the target. "I'll bet now he'll wish he had never screwed over a Haruno." Karin retorted, I nodded for the third time, before replying. "Let alone _two_ Harunos'. Right Kari?" "Right Saku." And we both fired until our guns were empty…

Sasuke P.O.V

The party? Lame. The food? Gone. (courtesy of the Akimichi clan). The Dobe? Drunk off his ass. But on the bright side, I met this cute little blond chick named, Mina, I think. And if I'm lucky, I'll get laid tonight. And what do you know? She's already half drunk, and I'm _always_ lucky. -Smirk-

"**May I have everyone's attention please?"**

A familiar voice called over the speakers. I looked up to find my ex. Er, one of them. Haruno Sakura, getting ready to make a speech. Well it _was_ her best friend's Birthday party. Ino? I think. Why the hell I got invited I'll never know. I don't even KNOW the chick. But I just found out that Mina is her cousin. Score!

"**Alright. Now that I have everybody's attention. I have a quick Happy birthday for the pig!"**

"**Forehead I'm gonna ****kill**** you!"**some girl screamed, I'm assuming it was Ino.

"**Anyway, Happy Birthday Ino… -pig! Kari and I have decided, that because you requested it. We'll sing."**

There was some cheering all around the room, and I couldn't help but smirk. I'd never heard either of them sing.

"**However, the song we are singing, isn't exactly dedicated to you Ino. Instead, its dedicated to our ex, Sasuke Uchiha. You know, the guy we asked you to invite."**

At hearing this I had to shrink back a little. Hoping that the Blond currently clinging to me wouldn't piece anything together. And because I'm such a lucky Bastard. She didn't.

"**I hope you don't mind it too much Ino, but I know you'll love this. Hit it Kari."**

Karin turned on the music, then handed Sakura a mic. I had to admit that by now I was more than a little curious. Then both of them started to sing…..

**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
>and she's probably getting frisky...<br>right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...**

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...  
>And he don't know...<p>

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats...  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,<br>slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

With every word they sang, I had this nagging suspicion that they'd actually do something to get revenge. But their just girls, what could they do?

Suddenly Mina wasn't on my arm any more, she looked at me briefly, glared, then walked away.

Shit! There goes my lucky streak. Looks like I'm not getting any tonight after all. I blame the Harunos' for this!

**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
>white-trash version of Shania karaoke..<br>Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
>and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,<br>Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
>And he don't know...<strong>

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
>carved my name into his leather seats,<br>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
>slashed a hole in all 4 tires...<p>

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
>Cause the next time that he cheats...<p>

Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
>No...not on me<p>

**'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats...  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,<br>slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

**Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**

**Ohh... before he cheats...**

After the song, people started to talk about why the girls would sing such a song about an ex boyfriend, unless said ex boyfriend had cheated on them. I decided that now was a good time to leave. Walking out the back door of the bar, I made my way to my favorite car, being rich I had to have more than one car. But my current favorite, was my 2011 black Ferrari. When I reached it, however. It was NOT my BLACK Ferrari. All over my car were splotches of ruby red, and soft pink. The colors of my two ex girlfriends' hair. There was glow in the dark green nail polish on all four tires in little heart shapes, and kitty faces. My mirrors and windows had light purple, pink, and red lipstick on them, to substitute markers, and they had written some very colorful words all over the place.(no pun intended) they were words like 'Bastard' 'Chicken Ass' 'Cheater' and so forth. "I can't believe they fucking PAINTBALLED my car!" I said out loud. But wait, the leather interior. I had to see! Throwing the door open, I almost fainted. Almost, I'm an Uchiha for Pete's sake, and Uchihas'(not including Uchiha women when giving birth, that's an exception.) DON'T faint. The interior of my car wasn't even recognizable. It was just GONE! They had spray painted the inside of my car florescent orange. FLORESCENT **ORANGE!** But that's not all. They'd also continued their writing on the inside of my car. They wrote 'you're an ass.' 'you're a bastard.' You were everything.' 'You were prince charming.' And in BIG bold letters across the back of my two seat car, they wrote.

'**YOU'RE A BEAUTIFUL LIAR!'**

I got out of my car, wrenched my cell out of my pocket, and dialed the one number I'd never want to use again as long as I lived. There were only two rings, then. _'Hello?'_ "Itachi. Get Shisui, and a car. I'm at the Yamanaka Birthday Party down town. And I have a vandalism to report." I could hear my brother chuckling in the back ground. _'We're on our way little brother. See you in five minutes.'_ After hanging up I smirked to myself. "Those bitches are going Down!"

A/N: ! BUS-TED! Or so Sasuke thinks. I've actually decided to turn this into a three shot, maybe even four. Depends on if I can fit it all into the next shot. Until then, Ja Ne.

Reviews make me update faster.

AND I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!

Unlike some authors that I see putting that up.

Not naming names!


	3. Smooth Criminal

_**Smooth Criminal...**_

A/N: I will only say this once. THIS CHAPTER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SONG! I just happened to be scrolling through my music Library, in hopes inspiration would strike for a new fic, and Inspiration hit alright, just for a chapter title instead of a new fanfiction story.

So here you go, chapter three of '_Cheaters Never Win_'...

Caution, Swearing. LOTS, of swearing.

(Temporarily) Normal P.O.V.

Itachi stood there, quietly chuckling as Sasuke continued to get steadily angrier. "_What_. Do you **Mean** its _**Totaled?**_" He seethed. "Exactly that Sasuke-_chan_. Whomever vandalized your Ferarri, has an acute knowledge of vehicles, and put it to use. And he/she/or they, managed to clean up after themselves incredibly well, as our forensics team was unable to find a trace of any culprit on the outside, inside, under, or in the engine of your car." Itachi explained, still smirking. "I CAN TELL YOU WHO DID IT DAMNIT!" Itachi raised one perfect eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me you witnessed this? It must have taken some time to go through the inner workings of your car, and fill them with various as of yet, unidentified substances. Do you mean to tell me, that you stood there the whole time and watch..." "SHUT _UP_! Don't you _Dare_ mock me Itachi! You know damn well I didn't WATCH this happen to my car! But I know who DID it!" Itachi merely shook his head at Sasuke. "You shouldn't make such accusations. However, as you seem so certain of the culprits, give me their names, and addresses, Shisui and I will pick them up first thing in the morning for questioning." Sasuke rolled his eyes, and mumbled something about being treated like a child, before complying to Itachi's request and writing down the needed information. "Harunos' Sakura, and Karin. Why would two young girls want to do such a thing to you, little brother?" Itachi smirked once more. Sasuke glared. "I cheated on them both." "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sasuke. Weren't you raised better? And this is very strange behavior in young women anyway. Normally a female would settle for irreversible public humiliation. What could have driven them to such extremes?" he asked, eliciting yet another glare from the younger Uchiha. "Their cousins, roommates, and each others' best friend. I dated them both for a year." "That still does not explain any..." "The _**Same**_ year." "I'd say that's worth totaling my ex's favorite car. Wouldn't you Itachi?" Uzumaki Naruto said, popping out of nowhere. "I am not at liberty to give that specific opinion while on duty Naruto-san. However, in five minutes I would be happily obliged to agree with you." Itachi replied. Naruto burst out laughing, and Itachi chuckled again.

"Anyway Teme, how do you know it was the Haruno girls'? They seem WAY too nice to do something so... Sadistic." Naruto said, "Yes little brother, _do _tell." Itachi prompted. "Sakura was raised by her father, the world famous mechanic Haruno Shinko, along with her half brother whom I've never had the pleasure of meeting. And she is more than capable of taking a Ferarri apart, and putting it back together in the dark. She is also Studying to be a surgeon, and has the skills required. Whereas her cousin Karin, is in her final year of studying forensic science, in hopes of joining this lab. Put together making one deadly team. They probably could have murdered me and gotten away with it. Except for the fact that they both have a death complex, hence to occupation choices." Upon hearing this, Naruto once more burst into laughter, and at some point during Sasuke's explanation, Shisui had shown up to tell Itachi they were off the clock, and Itachi took the liberty of filling him in. leaving us with two chuckling Uchiha', and one seething. "Really cousin. I know you were raised better than that. What in heaven's name made you think it was intelligent to cheat on these two women?" Sasuke didn't reply, he instead turned around and began walking away in the direction of the main exit. "Come on Dobe. Let's go, I've already given my statement." "Now is that any way to talk to your ride home?" Naruto called after him. Sasuke ignored him, and continued walking towards the parking lot. "Itachi, Shisui, Been a pleasure. But the Teme's having his dayly menstrual cycle right now, and its best not to keep him waiting. Ja." and with that Naruto ran out the door. Shisui chuckled. "It would seem your brother still has much to learn about women Itachi. Eh?" he said to his cousin, and teammate. "It does indeed Shisui. Now then, about this Vandalism case. We have two suspects, they live together, and we should bring them in for questioning first thing tomorrow morning." "Very good. And we have some test results back on a few of the substances found in the gas tank of the Ferarri." Shisui explained, and Itachi raised an eyebrow in question at such quick results. "One of the interns, Tayuya I believe, happened to be passing through the lab before clocking out, and recognized a few of them as 'Strawberry and melon' hand lotion, and 'Desert Rose and Citrus' hand soap, the bar, not the bottle. Its what was mostly discovered in the engine." Itachi smirked once more. "Shisui, this is beginning to be a very amusing case. Have we recovered any prints or fibers on, or in the vehicle?" He asked as they entered the parking lot. "None, but Kimimaro is still working on it." Shisui replied. "I will see you in the morning Shisui." Itachi said, entering his car, Shisui nodded in acknowledgment as he entered his police cruiser. And they went their separate ways.

_The Next Morning..._

Itachi's P.O.V.

It was around 7am, and Shisui and I found ourselves standing in front of a very nice suite, apparently owned by the Haruno cousins. The young man at the counter had given us some trouble about barging in on them so early in the morning, but once he caught the names next to our badge, he was more than happy to comply. We could here some soft music from inside, and Shisui knocked on the door. Not too hard, but loud enough to be heard over the music. Seconds later the music was turned off, and a red head appeared at the door, a pencil behind one ear, and text book in her hand. "Is this the residence of Harunos' Karin, and Sakura?" I asked her. She smiled politely. "It is. I am Karin. May I help you officer Uchiha-sans'?" she asked nicely. It was no shock she knew who we were, Sasuke and I were well near identical, save for our hair styles. And Shisui and myself also bore an undeniable resemblance. "There is." Shisui told her, she opened the door a little wider, allowing us entrance. When we didn't accept the invitation, she seemed to understand. "Officers. You could at least come into the entryway, while I retrieve my cousin. This way you could be sure we don't try anything 'suspicious'." she said, still politely as we entered the entryway. She then turned down a hallway and disappeared. "Sakura, there are two police officers here. They need to take us in for questioning." we heard her call through a door. "Why? Don't tell me that Uchiha punk got robbed and blamed it on us!" we heard the others' voice, slightly muffled. No doubt in a different room. "For all I know Saku, that might very well be the case! They're Officers' Uchiha Shisui, and Uchiha Itachi." Karin called out to her. "Have them sit down Kari! I'll be out in five minutes. And don't you _Dare_ leave this apartment with the Uchiha without me next to you." Sakura called out to her. I judged from the tone of her voice that she didn't trust us, even if we are on the police force. I mentally complemented this young woman, it was very smart to not trust a cheating ex-boyfriend's family, as they might very well be corrupt. A moment later miss Karin reentered the hallway, and asked us if would have a seat while waiting for her cousin. After we were both seated, I noted that she remained standing, while still holding her heavy text book. "Miss Haruno-san. If I might inquire, why do you remain standing?" Shisui asked, she smiled politely again. "To ensure my own safety. You may very well be Konoha's finest. But whose to say you wouldn't side with Sasuke? Assuming this involves him. Does it?" she asked, the curiosity in her eyes may very well have been faked, but then again. I myself would have assumed such a thing in her position. "And why the Text book, miss Haruno?" I asked her, for my own amusement. "Protection." she said, still smiling. While I mentally cringed at the idea of that particular book connecting with either of our heads, Miss Haruno Sakura appeared from the same hallway as mentioned earlier. "Gentlemen. My name is Haruno Sakura. Might I inquire as to what this is about?" she asked, all polite smiles, and careful words. Shisui and I stood. "This is indeed about my younger brother. Uchiha Sasuke, whom I am to understand was recently in a relationship with the both of you?" Karin nodded, and glared at the lamp post. Poor lamp post. "If your Jack ass of a brother wanted to sue me for slapping his face, he should have done so when it happened a month ago." Sakura said, her voice slightly raising, and an angry expression now donned on her lovely face. "You are not being sued at this time Miss Haruno..." "Miss Sakura. If you would, it will be less confusing this way." I nodded, "Miss Sakura. We are here because last night at the Yamanaka Birthday celebration, someone vandalized, and in the process, totaled my younger brothers' black Ferarri. We have reason to believe it was the two of you. As Sasuke gave us his statement that the two of you were present at the celebration, and posses the necessary skills needed for the manipulation of the vehicle." they stared at me in absolute aw, as the mulled everything I said over in there heads. Once they'd both focused on me again, I continued. "Where were you between the hours of 6pm, and 12am last night?"

_**To be continued**_

A/N: WOAH BUSTED! or, not? You'll have to keep reading to find out. I have recently decided to turn this into a chapter story instead of a multi-shot fic. And so it will end when I can no longer come up with anything to put next, or until I actually write an ending. As always I LOVE ITACHI!

GINNI SHIT _UP_!

sorry, multi personality disorder. What I was trying to say is, as always R&R.

PWETTY PWEASE!

Gintsuki no Ame...

Ja ne.


	4. Smooth Criminal Part 2

_**Smooth Criminal Part 2**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ So as you all know, I don't own the Naruto manga.

Sakura P.O.V.

So I was acting the part of the snob, as Karin refused to do so. And the fact that I was now against any, and all Uchiha clan members. But can you blame me? Anyway, in acting snob, I refused to answer any question they had in my own home, and told them the questioning best wait till we were at the station. And as it was protocol we ride with them, I had to agree to proposition. Karin drives her own car so we have a means of getting home. And I ride with Officer Itachi. Leaving me in my current situation. "You are awfully quiet Miss Sakura-san." Itachi said conversationally. "Beg pardon, I was raised right." I retorted, he raised one perfect Uchiha eyebrow at me. "Please elaborate." he said, amusement dancing in his dark eyes. I smirked "Father always said, if you don't have anything nice to say..." "Then don't say anything at all." he finished for me, still smirking in amusement. "So, you are Sasuke's brother, right?" he nodded. "Has anyone ever told you he's an absolute asshole?" he chuckled slightly at this. "It has been mentioned by Uzumaki once or twice. Do tell, have you ever considered revenge for what he did to you?" he asked, and if I was lower on the intelligence side, I might never have noticed that he was subtly interrogating me. "Is this where I ask for a lawyer?" I asked sarcastically. "But no, seriously. If I was going to do anything other then publicly humiliate him, I would have done so when I found out he was playing us." Itachi glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "You publicly humiliated my brother? When did this take place?" he asked, "Last night Karin and I sang karaoke for Ino's birthday. We announced to the crowd that the particular song we sang was dedicated to our ex, Uchiha Sasuke. And we sang 'Before he cheats' by that American Carrie Underwood. Ever heard i..." I didn't get to continue my sentence as I heard what most fan-girls would kill for. Uchiha Itachi _**SNORTED**_**!**

I sat there dumbstruck and gaping for who knows how long, and then he noticed. "Beg pardon?" "you Freaking **SNORTED!**" I yelled, he chuckled. "Your ingenious plan to humiliate my brother in front of all Tokyo was rather funny, and quite unexpected." he explained.

...Two hours later, in an interrogation room.

I leisurely strolled to the one way glass that reflected my face and seductively applied some lip gloss. After I'd finished with that, I tapped on the glass. "You boys coming in here to question us? Or can we leave?"

other side of the glass...

Shisui looked to his cousin. "We have inconvenienced them greatly after all." he said, indicating they should question the women and get it over with. "Indeed we have. Tell me Shisui, how do you think they will react when they find out we tricked Miss Yamanaka into taking their vehicle back to the apartment complex?" Itachi asked the slightly taller male, while watching Sakura tug her tank top, and fan herself with her hand, meanwhile Karin was trying to pin her hair off of her neck. "Well I imagine that the Sakura one will be quite upset, and angry with us. Seeings how we would technically be proving her point about the Uchiha clan. And I can't imagine Karin would be very happy either." Shisui responded. "Very well. However, when in doubt, what is it we do best?" Itachi asked smirking. "Blame Sasuke." Shisui responded with a smirk of his own.

Interrogation room...

I had just sat back down when the two Uchiha cousins walked into the room. Itachi was carrying a manilla folder, and Shisui looked slightly amused by something. "So sorry to have kept you waiting ladies." Itachi said boredly. ~COUGHBULLCOUGHCOUGHFUCKCOUGH~ Karin may not have _Wanted_ to play the snob. But even a saint would be upset if they were forced down town, and kept waiting in an iron box for two and a half hours without air conditioning. However, she had coughed so well, the 'BullFuck' was hardly intelligible. So I made as if I was patting her back to get it all out, just WISHING she would cough out asshole Uchihas next. However that wasn't the case, and the popo sat down across from us. "Alright then, we'll start from the beginning, where were the two of you between 6pm, and 12am last night?" Itachi asked. "We went to the bar at 4pm to set up for the Yamanaka birthday bash, and we were there until 2am." I answered, Karin only nodded. "Did either, or both of you leave for any reason between the two time stamps listed before?" it looked as if Itachi was asking all the questions. "I left around nine with Rock Lee and Tenten to drive them home, because Lee was drunk off his rocker, and wouldn't let go of Tenten, so she was unable to drive. However, she was sober, so she'll be able to verify that." I explained, "And I left once around eight with Yamanaka Inoichi to pickup his Daughter's birthday gift at the car dealership." Karin added. "And neither of you left again until 2am later that night?" Shisui spoke finally. "That's right. We planned the party, so we needed to make sure that everything ran smoothly, and according to plan that night." Karin informed him. "Is there anyone who can vouch for you during those hours?" "Is there a reason we're being interrogated?" I shot back, slightly annoyed by now. Itachi slid the folder across the table and opened it to reveal photos of what was once a black ferrari. But looked to be entirely shot to hell with paint ball guns. He flipped to the next photo, which was florescent colored interior, and the displayed multiple photos of engine parts and vehicle pipes that were dripping some sort of gooey substance. Karin and I looked at each other, recognizing the car to be Sasuke's, we burst into laughter. "MY _KAMI_! Y-you think we did this?" I asked breathless, still laughing. Karin was laughing so hard, I feared she would turn purple. "I-is t-that glue?" she asked, pointing towards the engine. "Actually the results came back as herbal essences shampoo." hearing this sent us over the edge once more. Another ten minutes, and they had graciously brought us some water,and we finished wiping our eyes from laughing so hard. "Sorry to burst your bubble guys, but we didn't do this. And trust me, if not for the jail time I would _LOVE_ to take credit for this. Assuming its Sasuke's, isn't it?" Itachi nodded, so I continued. "In any case, it wasn't us. And actually, I think you have the time stamps wrong. You see, I was seeing to the guest list almost all night, in fact its' here in my purse." I said reaching in and pulling out the multiple pages all stapled together. Quickly flipping through them, I laid it down in front of the men. "Right there, third line from the bottom. Your brother checked into the party at 9:30, and checked out of the party at midnight. As you already know, I was with Lee-san, and Tenten-san until 9:30, and between then and 11pm, I was seeing to the guests once again. Mrs. Yamanaka-san was seeing to the guest list while I was out, and while karin and I were singing. So you may want to speak with your brother again."

Itachi and Shisui looked at each other briefly after surveying the guest list. Then Shisui nodded. "Alright ladies, you are welcome to leave." Itachi told us, and allowed us to leave.

Itachi P.O.V.

"Itachi, how much longer do you suppose it will take miss Sakura to find out from the front desk where her car was removed to?" Shisui asked me, as he hung up his hat and jacket in his locker, before we both walked out to enjoy our afternoon off. "Ah, but Shisui, it was miss Karin's car. And not too much longer." "Uchiha!" I heard from behind. "Ah, miss Sakura, miss Karin. We were just wondering how much longer you would be." I said, glancing at her. "You're as much an ass as your brother! How do you expect us to get home now? WALK!" I was momentarily shocked. Not by what she said, but with the fact that it was Miss Haruno Karin that said it. But then again, we were intentionally trying both their patients. "Now now then ma'am. We would be more then willing to give you a ride home." "That wont be necessary Uchiha-san. I'll call my brother. He's in town to see Sasuke anyway. And he'll be more than willing to pick us up." Sakura said.

Which leaves me where I stand now. Standing in front of one of the richest men in all of Asia. Pein Nagato, Haruno Sakura's older brother. And wondering why Sasuke had never mentioned before hand that the Haruno's were so well connected. When he'd said half brother, I never would have DREAMED he would be a man nearly as untouchable as this. But then again, the Pein family has always been on the right side of the law. "That is funny. But my sister I can assure you, is entirely innocent. As is her cousin." Nagato explained. "her cousin? Is she not yours as well?" Shisui asked. "No officer, unfortunately not. Sakura is my sister through our mother. Karin-chan is her cousin on her Father's side." "I see, well Shisui and I will be speaking with Sasuke tonight, and then checking out the two ladies' alibis. Until everything is checked out though, I would ask you both not to leave town. Protocol, you understand." I said to them, looking directly at a very angry Haruno Sakura. "We understand." she said coldly, staring back at me with something akin to defiance in her emerald eyes. "Nagato, can we leave now?" "Of course Sakura."

TBC

A/N: Sasuke is such an idiot. Okay, so I've rediscovered my plot for this one, and I will try to update more often. BUT ITS SO HARD!

Gintsuki no Ame...

:D


	5. Getting away with it

_**Getting away with it**_

A/N: Time skip, it'll be a few months later, Itachi and Shisui will have "Interviewed" Karin and Sakura a few more times to see if they slip up. But they never did, and Sasuke is forced to deal with it and buy a new car.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own...

...this bottle of coca cola in my hand. But that's about it. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy...

Itcahi's P.O.V.

"**WHAT**!" Sasuke screamed at my father. It has been three months since the incident with his Ferarri, and Father believed that since there is no substantial evidence of whoever vandalized the vehicle; Sasuke should just drop it, and move on. "You heard me Sasuke. I said we're throwing the case out. There is no solid evidence, and you can buy another car anyway. It's closed!" My father repeated. "But I _KNOW_ they did it!" "What you know, and what you can prove in court are two entirely different scenarios Sasuke." Shisui put in snidely. Sasuke only glared at him.

"He's right Little brother. And besides, it couldn't have been them. Their alibis for the entire evening checked out. All seven times we went over it!" I told him, yet again. "Then her brother did it!" Sasuke growled. "He couldn't have if he wanted to. He was in America for a business deal until the next morning. He had come straight from the airport to pick up the two ladies when he was called from the station." Shisui explained. "What about the Hyuuga! Did you check Neji? He hates me for cheating on them." Sasuke was clearly reaching for whatever life line he could find now. "Hyuuga Neji left the party an hour before you arrived, and was at work the rest of the evening. There was even security footage at the depot where he works." Shisui answered smirking. He was clearly amused by Sasuke's anger. I'm only glad to see I'm not the only one. "But they did it! I don't know how, but they did! And they should be in prison!" he yelled, outraged.

"But they didn't Sasuke. Let it go son. They aren't guilty, at least one good thing came of this." We all looked at my father, silently asking the same question, which Naruto Uzumaki, silent in the corner up till now, voiced. "The Hell?" "Well, do you plan on cheating on any other girls in the future Sasuke?" my father asked, "**Hell** _**NO**_! Do I look like I'm…? Oh. AND HOW IS GETTING MY CAR TOTALLED IN ORDER TO LEARN THIS LESSON A GOOD THING?" "Don't raise your voice Sasuke. We are still in public. And I didn't say losing your car was a good thing, however if you had behaved the way you were raised to, this probably wouldn't have happened. Then again, as we can't be entirely sure it was the two ladies in question, it could have been any number of your enemies, just waiting to get their revenge, and what better time than when you you've just been dumped by two girls who live together, and probably hold a grudge?" "BUT IT WAS THEM!" Sasuke argued, I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him toward me so he could see the stern look on my face. "Sasuke, I have been silent up till now, but I won't standby any more. It may have been them yes, and I have seen the glint in Sakura's eyes. But if you are willing to stand here and argue over our father's decision to end this case," I paused, momentarily glaring into his eyes to let him know I wasn't kidding. "Then _**you**_ prove it! Shisui and I are tired of running around in circles, and the forensics teams are tired of re-processing the same evidence only to get the same results, _NOTHING!_" on the last word I raised my voice slightly, and Sasuke was struck speechless.

I liked to think I have a pretty long fuse about most things, but I have delayed a much needed vacation for the sake of the selfish man before me. And I had finally lost my temper. He turned away from me to face our father once more. "Very well father. If this is your final decision, I am sorry to have caused your team so much trouble. I'll start looking for another car, and I'll be leaving for school as soon as I get one." After this he turned, getting ready to leave. "Oh and Sasuke. You should apologize to the Haruno girls for accusing them of vandalism." My father said, fighting a smirk. Sasuke stiffened. "Hai, Father." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. "I'll drive you Sasuke. Thank you Uchiha-san, for calling us down here." Naruto said before leaving the room as well. After we were sure they were out of ear shot, Shisui, my father and I started laughing. "Was it really necessary to make him apologize?" Shisui asked, "Yes and no. Yes because he was raised better than that, and his Mother would give me hell if I didn't. No because it's a horrible strike to the ego. But frankly his could do with being knocked down a few notches." Shisui started laughing again, as I headed for the door. "Where are you going Itachi?" "First, to clock out, my shift is over, second to put in my notice that I will be on my vacation for the next month, and last, I am going to watch Sasuke's ego get knocked down a few notches." I replied to my father, and continued walking. "NO WAY I GOTTA SEE THIS TOO!" Shisui yelled, running to catch up with me. "Record it for your mother and I Itachi!" my father called from his office. Unfortunately, he had a case file to delete from the office files, and shred from the case files.

~The Haruno Apartment~

Shisui and I watched from the corner as Naruto drug Sasuke to the door, knocked loudly, and ran for the hills. "Naruto I'm going to kill you!" he shouted at the young man, as the Haruno's door swung open behind him. Sakura was standing in the doorway, and upon seeing Sasuke, her peaceful expression turned into a deadly scowl. She had obviously been studying, for she was wearing a red mini skirt, with a ruffled black T-shirt, a sweater tied around her waist with a sheet of paper sticking out of its pocket, and a pen stuck behind her ear. "For the last time Asshole we didn't _touch_ your damned…" "I'm here to apologize." "Car…. Come again?" she said in bewilderment. And I silently thanked Kami that I remembered to start recording while Naruto was dragging Sasuke to the door. As I glanced across the hall though, I noticed Naruto hiding behind a corner, doing the exact same thing, and smirked. This was SO going on YouTube. "I said I came to apologize. Is Karin home?" Sakura nodded dumbly, and turned halfway in place.

Not asking Sasuke in, but so that she might call out to her cousin. Shortly thereafter, a similarly ruffled Haruno Karin, also with a writing utensil behind one ear, appeared in the doorway of the shared apartment. "Sasuke! What in bloody hell are _you_ doing here!" Karin demanded, more so than asked. "I am here to apologize to the two of you for accusing you of vandalism. And don't for one second think it's willingly!" Sasuke said shortly. "Well, if we're still under investigation, why the hell are you forcefully apologizing?" Sakura asked, in the same tone Karin had just used. "The case has been dismissed; my father is throwing it away as if it never happened." Sasuke told them, glaring at the two girls. "I know it was you! but because I can't prove it, its' being dropped, and I was sent to apologize for the accusations I made against you." he continued to explain, both girls now wore an identically evil grin, "Well then Sasuke, even if it isn't a real apology, we accept it. Are you sorry for cheating on us now?" Karin asked.

Sasuke lifted his head and smirked at them. "No, I had a blast screwing the two of you over." He replied smugly. Sakura fumed, and faster than I could even blink, slapped him across the face. "Hold that thought!" Karin said, and disappeared, then quickly reappeared soccer ball in hand, and threw that at my brother's face as well. "I believe that belongs to you bastard!" before Sasuke could snap back at the women before him, Naruto came sauntering up to them. "Teme! There you are man. I've been looking all over for you. Highya Sakura, Karin. How's it hanging?" he addressed the two girls. "Hi Naruto!" Karin said enthusiastically, "Hey Naruto, you still hang out with this asswipe? You can do so much better than him!" Sakura said, indicating Sasuke. "Yeah I know, but he's been true to me up till now, so I decided to stick it out." Naruto replied; Sakura scowled at him for the bad joke. "Not funny dumbass!" she said, throwing him the bird. "ACK! Sakura-chan! Don't be like that! I'm sorry!" "Whatever! I have a report to finish, Naruto could you do me a favor and take this trash out for me?" she asked, as Karin disappeared once again into the apartment. "Sure, where is it?" Naruto asked, "Over there."

She waved her hand toward the wall Sasuke now stood up against, waiting for Naruto. She then walked back into her apartment, and slammed the door. While Naruto burst out laughing, Sasuke began a string of colorful words, while calling the young man a few choice names, and stomping off toward the elevator. "Dude! You have to admit that was funny!" "No it wasn't! You have _your_ psycho ex call you trash, and laugh about it!" "Meh." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "How come you still talk to those bitches?" Sasuke demanded, "Cuz they're more fun than you." he said with a smile, while dodging a punch thrown at his face. "And less violent." He grumbled. "Whatever…" unfortunately we were cut off from the conversation as the elevator doors chose then to close.

"Amusing no?" Shisui asked me, as we straightened from our places behind the corner. "Very." I replied with a smirk. "The hell you guys trying to pull? What you think we were going to admit to a crime we didn't commit while you recorded it all?" we turned around to find some very angry looking women. "You've got us all wrong Miss Haruno." Shisui said, and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Then why in hell were you two hiding behind the corner recording everything?" Karin asked venom in her voice. "I was asked by my father to record Sasuke's apology so that he and my mother may view it later, as they were unable to attend." I explained. "And _**only**_ your parents are going to see this?" Sakura asked she seemed as though she were scribbling something on a sheet of paper. "You have my word Miss Sakura." I replied. "Not good enough." She said, handing the piece of paper over to me. "Read it, write down the names of your parents, and sign it. He has to sign it too." She said, indicating Shisui. I then looked over the paper in my hand.

_**I swear on my honor not to allow the video recorded on my mobile phone on the date December 14**__**th **__**outside of the Haruno residence, to anyone aside from the exceptions listed below, and vow to delete the video in the presence of Haruno Karin, and Sakura directly after.**_

_**Exception 1:**_

_**Exception 2:**_

_**Signature of first participant:**_

_**Signature of second participant:**_

_**Signatures of Haruno residents': **_

I re-read it over twice, before filling in the names of my parents' and signing the piece of paper, however, as I was about to hand the piece of paper over to my cousin, Karin snatched out of my hand. "Hold it a second. Shisui-san, what are the names of Itachi's Parents'?" She asked, holding the paper behind her for Sakura to read. "Uchiha Fugaku is his father, and Uchiha Mikoto is his mother." He told them, Sakura nodded to Karin. "My, we're awful careful, aren't we?" I asked, finding the whole ordeal amusing. "No offence, but we don't trust you!" Sakura hissed, I was taken slightly aback. "We are honorable police officers." I stated, as Shisui read, and signed the piece of paper. "Not right now you're not! Right now you are two civilians whom happen to be related to Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura stated, in the meantime Shisui had handed the piece of paper back to Karin whom signed it, and handed it to Sakura. Sakura in turn signed it, and proceeded in pulling it apart to reveal two thinner sheets of paper. "Medical note book, works wonders for hand written documents." She explained, handing me one sheet of paper, when I looked at it the second time it looked like this…

_**I swear on my honor not to allow the video recorded on my mobile phone on the date December 14**__**th **__**outside of the Haruno residence, to anyone aside from the exceptions listed below, and vow to delete the video in the presence of Haruno Karin, and Sakura directly after.**_

_**Exception 1: **__Uchiha Fugaku_

_**Exception 2: **__Uchiha Mikoto_

_**Signature of first participant: **__**Uchiha Itachi**_

_**Signature of second participant:**__** Uchiha Shisui**_

_**Signatures of Haruno residents': **__**Haruno Karin **__**Haruno Sakura**_

I finished looking over the paper, and handed it to Shisui to look over; I then looked to see Sakura taking a picture of her copy. "May I inquire as to what you plan on doing with a picture of this 'document'?" I asked her. "I'm sending one picture to my lawyer, and one to my brother. Now may I see the video?" I accessed the video, and handed the phone over to Sakura. "I feel you should know that Uzumaki Naruto was also recording the ordeal." I explained to her. "We know, Karin saw him, and snapped a picture with her phone, and told him if he didn't delete the video immediately, we were going to send the picture to his girlfriend saying that he was at the bath house when he was doing that. He text her back immediately thereafter saying it was long gone." "That was quite devious, miss Sakura." I told her smirking. "I'm going to assume that was a compliment." She retorted, handing the phone back to me. "Oh but it was." I replied. "When do you intend to reveal this video to your parents' Itachi-san?" Karin asked, "Late tonight when my father comes home from work." "Then we are to expect you tomorrow morning?" She asked again. "Of course. I'll be on vacation for the rest of the month, and on leave the following two, so it won't be a problem." I responded, "Then we'll see you in the morning Itachi-san, Shisui-san." Karin said, and started back toward her front door. "Uchiha." Sakura nodded to the both of us, and followed her cousin.

"A careful lot aren't they Itachi?" my cousin said, indicating the document in his hand. "Can we really blame them Shisui? In their eyes we are as equally guilty of being un-trustworthy as my brother, so if anyone is to blame, it would be Sasuke." I said as we walked to the elevator, and took our leave.

_**TBC**_

A/N: So what do you guys think about THEM APPLES! **MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Uh, er… right, so I will post the sixth chapter shortly after I receive a SIXTH review for **THIS** chapter, and I mean from different reviewers, it doesn't count if multiples come from the same person, sorry but thaz the way it's gotta be!

JA-NE!

Gintsuki out!


	6. Is Haruno Bipolar?

_**Is**_ _**Haruno Bipolar?**_

A/N: Ehehehe... I'M SORRY! And, I have no excuse but negligence, and writer's block... but mostly negligence. You don't have to forgive me now, just read the chapter. Then decide whether or not you will all forgive me. And without further adieu...

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto/Naruto Shippuden is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. But I own a pair of fabulous hooker heels! (Eesh, I think that was labeling just then... But it's better than what my dad calls them. ;P)

Itachi's P.O.V.

I ran my fingers through my hair in slight annoyance. "IIIIIIIItaaaaaaaachiiiiiiii!" The cause? One Uzumaki Naruto, who I was unfortunately obligated to spend the day with. "Itachi.. Itachi.. Itachi... IIItaaa..." "Yes! Naruto." I said, my patience running low. "What did you get Sasuke for Christmas?" "I am not at liberty to discuss that with you." I replied, walking ahead of him. "Huh?" He asked, running to catch up. "Fine, be that way. But I'm not telling you what Sasuke got YOU for Christmas then." he sniffed and stuck his nose in the air. "Naruto, you and I both know that any gift supposedly from Sasuke since his freshman year of high school has been intricately planned by yourself and my mother." He stopped short, and nearly face planted onto the sidewalk. "Well damn! When did you figure it out?" he shouted in surprise. "Sasuke's freshman year in high school of course. He would always write 'To Itachi' and 'From Sasuke' followed by whatever his favorite superhero title was at the time. Whereas Mother signs them 'To Aniki' and '_Love_ Otouto'." I explained. Naruto whistled. "Well why didn't you say something?" he demanded, "Mother." I replied. He nodded in understanding. His mother had died in child birth, and his Father much the same as mine, all business, the two being partners before his father, Namekaze Minato, was elected Mayer. Such was the case Naruto had spent most of his childhood in the presence of Sasuke, myself, and our mother, and in time was adopted as part of the family. "Even so Itachi, you should have found a way to tell Mikoto-sama." he lectured, "I have been working on a plan to do just that my friend." I attempted to explain, "Oh yeah? How long you been working on it?" "Since the first time..." I replied begrudgingly. "There just doesn't appear to be any 'Good' way to tell Mother. You know how she always behaves when she's found out." he laughed, "True story, and when it's something like this, she'd either burst into tears, or... nope, she'd burst into tears." "No 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts'." I agreed.

By that time, we had stopped in front of a small coffee shop, "Well, I have to pick up Teme from work. He's picking up his new car today. So I'll see you at dinner. Later Itachi." with that he ran in the direction of his car. I waved once, and headed into the coffee shop.

For a small store, it was quite crowded. I made my way to the end of the line, and was patiently awaiting my turn, when I heard a horrified gasp from somewhere to my left. I turned my head to find Haruno Sakura sitting about three tables away from the line. And she was obviously trying to appear as though she hadn't seen me. Or maybe she was hoping I hadn't seen her. Either way, I smirked, and within a few minutes I had purchased my hot tea, and was on my way towards her table. I stopped in front of her, and heard her curse under her breathe. "Good morning Miss Haruno, is this seat taken?" She shook her head indicating that it was not. "Would you mind if I joined you then?" "Uh, no. go ahead Uchiha-san." she replied. We remained silent for a few moments, she was hastily texting away on her phone. "er, to what do I owe the... uh... your company?" I could tell she was highly uncomfortable, but that just made the situation that much more amusing. "Uzumaki Naruto and I were in the immediate aria shopping for my Mother's Christmas gifts. He is on his way to pick up my brother from work now." she smirked, "They make a lovely couple." she remarked, and I chuckled. "I never thought of it like that. But what of you Miss Haruno, what brings you down town?" "I'm l... also gift shopping. But no luck yet." she replied hurriedly. There was another short silence, then I noticed something. "Miss Haruno, forgive me, but weren't your eyes green before?" she jumped slightly, "I uh, wear contacts, and they make my eyes look blue... I should get going..." she said. "I see, would you like some compan..." "Actually no, I was just going home now. Try shopping again tomorrow, y'know?" she said quickly, standing up and grabbing her bag. "Well then please allow me to escort you back to your apartment?" she paled slightly at my words, and then regained her composure. "I wouldn't want to keep you. It is quite out of your way. Excuse me." and with that she ran out the door, and down the street. In the Opposite direction of her apartment complex.  
>"Well that was strange. I expected her to leave the second you walked in." I turned to find Inuzuka Hana standing next to me, her brother a few feet behind her. "It is very nice to see you as well Hana." I replied. "What! I'm just saying that ever since your brother's little 'Oh Imma be a play boy' stunt, Sakura not only distrusts your clan, she despises it. So I was surprised at her being civil to you at all." "Hn..?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "It can't really be as bad as all that." I stated. "Tch Yeah it is! She doesn't even come to the compound anymore to visit us cuz she thinks one of your relatives will recognize her and pull something." Kiba gritted out, glaring at me. "Ah yes, how is training all the new pups working out for you Kiba?"(1) "Fuck off Itachi! You know that's punishment for supporting whoever killed Sasuke's car! " he yelled. "Don't mind him Itachi, He's just upset cuz the Hyuuga girl turned him down." "That so?" I asked, looking back at Kiba. "She did NOT turn me down, I wasn't asking her on a date! I was inviting her, as my <em><strong>Friend<strong>_ to have dinner with my family! Besides, she's still hung up on Naruto!" Kiba ranted at his sister. "And I'm a cat person." Hana replied sarcastically. And the two of them continued bantering as they left the store.

Several days later…

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was walking through the down town mall, just minding my own business when I suddenly started cursing karma, and mentally screaming '_FUCK MY LIFE!_' For there, right in front of me, hindering me from my precious star bucks... Was the Uchiha... Not just any Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha... Oh well, when your life can't get any worse, go with the flo... "Why Miss Sakura, how very nice to see you again. Were you on your way into star bucks as well?" Uchiha Itachi said, randomly appearing beside me. "Oh come **ON!** Karma can't hate me THIS much!" "Beg pardon?" Shisui asked from my other side. I turned towards him. "Was that out loud?" he nodded, "Fuck my life!" "That was also said for the entire mall to hear Miss Haruno." Itachi commented snidely. "Thanks for the info Uchiha, I'll be sure to file that away for later. And to answer your earlier question, I am headed towards Star bucks." I shot at him, which turned out to be a mistake, as he took my arm in his tightly, and started walking into the coffee shop. "Well then, how about we all have our star bucks together?" he said, amusement evident in his voice. "Fuck my life!" I replied.

About five minutes after that, Uchiha Shisui used his Evil Uchiha powers to convince the girl behind the counter that I WAS with them, that I WASN'T taking mine to go, and that I WAS there of my own will, and not just begging her help for the hell of it. Fucking Uchiha bastards. I could sue them for harassment… another five minutes later, when our orders were up, and Uchiha Itachi literally dragged me over to the table whose sole occupant was Sasuke of the Assholes. And Inner was ready to commit murder in the most painfully sadistic ways… _**'DAMN YOU UCHIHAS, AND YOUR SNEAKING, CHEATING, KIDNAPPING WAYS! IF I HAD CONTROL OF OUR BODY RIGHT NOW I'D SHAVE YOUR HEADS, THROW ACID ON YOUR PERFECT FACES, DISECT YOUR EYEBALLS AND STAB YOU IN THE JUGULAR!' **_ Well maybe not the MOST painful, I mean, she only planned on torturing them for a short while… ~smirk~ I cracked my knuckles. "If you three don't let me go this instant, I'm pressing charges…" As I spoke, my beloved French vanilla cappuccino was whisked away by none other than Uchiha Itachi, and held above my head. "Give it back asshole!" I said, jumping up in attempts to reach my coffee. Meanwhile Sas-gay snickered. Whether at his brother, or me, I wasn't quite sure. I just knew he had to die first. "I'm not playin' Uchiha! Give me the coffee Damnit!" he simply smirked, as Shisui did the same thing to Sasuke. Only instead of holding it out of reach, he drank it, and Sasuke punched him in the arm, before turning his attention back to me. "I am rather curious Miss Haruno. The other day you were wearing blue contact lenses, now you are wearing clear ones again. Why is that?" he asked tauntingly, as he handed my beloved coffee to Shisui. "If you must know Uchiha, the colored contact lenses bothered my eyes, so I switched back to regular! Taller Uchiha gimme the coffee!" I exclaimed, jumping once more to grab the coffee, which was handed to Sasuke. I glared at him, and reached for my pocket knife, and he handed the coffee back to Itachi. "My my Miss Haruno, we have names, you could address us informally." Itachi taunted again, "I don't like you at all, why would I do that?" I shot back. "It would be less confusing Miss Haruno." Shisui put in. I rolled my eyes, and was prepared to lunge for my coffee, when my phone rang. _"Sakura! Its Karin! I'm at the Star bucks, but I can't find you anywhere! Are you all right? What happened to you?"_ My cousin yelled from the other line. "Karin help! The Uchiha trio kidnapped me, and drug me to the booths in the back! They took my cappuccino hostage! And they won't let either of us go! CALL THE POL…. Call The HYUUGAS!" _"Don't move Sakura! I'm coming! And I have backup!"_ no sooner had I hung up my cell, then my cousin was in view, and ironically enough, Hyuuga Neji was with her. Maybe Karma wasn't a total skank… NAH!

"Kari! HELP!" When Hyuuga Neji came into view, Itachi handed me my coffee. And I was bound and determined to run right to Neji, and contentedly hide behind him like a three year old, when Sata… er, Itachi grabbed my arm, once more entwining it with his own as if we were together. EW!

"Uchiha-sans, I will ask you nicely only once, to release Miss Sakura Haruno, and return her to her Cousin and I, or I will take drastic measures…" "SCREW ASKING! TAKE DRASTIC MEASURES BEFORE I KILL SOMEONE NEJI! Namely the coffee thieving demon!" I yelled, attracting the attention of the few customers nearest us. "Oh my, I believe you've reached a new rank Itachi." Shisui commented amusedly. "Oh? I don't believe Coffee thieving Demon is higher ranked than Uchiha Asshole. It must be a demotion." Itachi teasingly argued. "You may very well have a point Aniki, however I'm sure it's still higher than 'sneaking, cheating, kidnapper'." Sasuke added. "True that." Shisui agreed. "You are both forgetting that that was my title as well." Itachi replied, still not releasing my arm, and they all seemed to be ignoring Neji. Whom had just chosen to interrupt. "Gentlemen, and Sasuke… Please release Sakura, and her cappuccino." Neji said. The three looked at each other, "No." they all replied. Neji smirked, "Then you leave me no choice…" he flipped open his phone, and put it to his ear. "Hanabi, unleash the fangirls." Next thing I knew I was alone in the Star bucks with Neji, Karin, and the counter girl. And Karin was throwing herself on me. "Oh my Kami! Are you hurt? Physically? Mentally? Emotionally? SAY SOMETHING!" she yelled, I patted her head, and put her at arm's length. "Kari dear… WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU AN HOUR AGO WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME HERE!" seemingly unfazed by my screaming, she death hugged me once more. "YOU'RE ALRIGHT! THANK KAMI-SAMA!"

The following morning…

Itachi's P.O.V.

As I was awaiting Shisui so that we might go pick up some gifts that were arriving in the store for mother today, I contemplated the possibility that Haruno Sakura might be bipolar. Last week in the coffee shop, she seemed civil, slightly jumpy, but almost nice. Whereas yesterday she was firm, confident, and Hateful. I was deep into my contemplation, when Sasuke came running down the stairs. And all thoughts were lost as he yelled back to me. "Shisui's in the kitchen, Dad has to see us, now!" he called as he ran down the hall. Taking what he believed was the shortest route to the kitchen. I merely stepped up to the desk near the wall, and pushed the small red button next to the leg, immediately opening a secret door to the kitchen. No sooner had the door shut behind me, than Sasuke came skidding into the Kitchen, followed closely by Naruto. Upon seeing me, they both froze, and then pointing at me exclaimed together, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT!" I smirked, and didn't grace them with an answer. A moment or two later, our Father arrived in the Kitchen, carrying multiple yellow envelopes. Three to be exact… "Boys, your shenanigans have really done it for you this time. These just came from legal." He said, handing an envelope to each Sasuke, Shisui, and myself respectively. And we all opened them and began reading what was inside. "I don't believe it!" Shisui stated, hitting his forehead. "No fucking way!" Sasuke exclaimed. "What's going on?" Naruto asked. "Haruno Sakura is suing us for stalking, attempted abduction, and harassment." Shisui explained. "That's not even right!" Sasuke yelled. I scanned the papers in my hand once more, before acquiring Sasuke's and Shisui's as well. Then I carefully scanned theirs. Once finished, I let a small smirk; grow into a very pronounced one, as the amusement was clear in my eyes now. "What's so funny Itachi?" My cousin asked, not at all pleased at the moment. I quietly chuckled, "These documents are frauds, Father did this out of humor." I said, pointing out the only (yet intentional) flaw in the papers. This was that Mother had signed the documents instead of father. Meaning she had foraged his signature. Shisui chuckled as well, before heading out the door, faux document in hand. "Oh wait, Sasuke, yours is legitimate." I said, setting his paper down, and walking toward the door. "WHAT!" he said, running and scanning the papers. "DAMNIT! Fuck you lying asshole Itachi!" he yelled, running at me. I smirked, and gave him the "Peace" sign, before shutting the door behind me.

T.B.C.

A/N: Sooooooooooooo…

Am I forgiven? I hope so. Cuz I'm currently jobless, so I will be spending half my nights trying to re-connect with my stories. I think I'll try 'The things I do for Love' or 'Untitled' next…

Remember, I'm not happy about it being 'Untitled' so I'd appreciate some suggestions from those of you who have been reading it.

Later then…

REVIEWS! not flames… me no likey flames… :,(

Gintsuki out, Ja.


	7. Breaking the Ice

_**Breaking the Ice**_

A/N: I know right! Two chapters in one week! Unreal! Yeeeeeaaaaaah, don't get used to it, I more than likely will disappear for months on end, and then randomly pop up to say, YES I'M ALIVE! or Fuck my life... depends on my mood. Whatev, here's the...

_**Disclaimer:**_ My Cat's name is Mustang. And I share him with my kid brother Shorty. I swear the kid is 6 ft 3. though, so please don't ask about the nick name. It will be made clear to you eventually. I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto, Fugaku, Karin, Sakura, Nagato, Ino, Kiba, Hana, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, And everyone else, I'm tired of typing their names. On with the story...

Normal P.O.V.

After leaving Itachi's house, he and Shisui went to the designated stores, and picked up their respective gifts for Mikoto. Once finished, Shisui said they were making a side trip, to which Itachi had no complaint. A short while later however, and Itachi was well aware of their intended destination. "Shisui, may I inquire as to the reason we are stopping at the Haruno residence?" He asked his cousin. "We are sharing Uncle Fugaku's humor with them of course. Provided you grace me with your presence up there?" Shisui asked, Itachi rolled his eyes, and got out of the car.

Itachi's P.O.V.

Once inside, we took the elevator to the pent house, we then approached the door, and Shisui knocked. I could plainly hear music playing through the door, and Shisui knocked again. The music stopped, and there was shuffling from inside. "Just a minute!" We heard one of them call, then the door opened... "Don't worry about it Kari I've got i..." Sakura opened the door, and stopped mid sentence, she then glared at the two of us, and proceeded to slam the door. I heard the distinct sound of a deadbolt, and then the music was blasting louder than ever.

We waited a moment, and then Shisui knocked once more, this time a little bit louder. "SAKURA! TURN IT DOWN! SOMEONE'S KNOCKING!" We heard Karin yell from the other side of the door, then the music stopped once more and the door opened again. "Jeez Saku, I don't know what's gotten into..." Karin also stopped mid sentence upon seeing the two of us. "uh, Good morning Miss Karin." Shisui attempted at common ground. "Oh, that's why the door slammed." Karin said, a small smile appearing on her face. "Good morning Officers' can I help you?" she asked politely, "We're off duty for the holidays Miss Haruno. We've brought something we think you, and Miss Sakura would appreciate." I supplied, as Shisui still seemed lost for words, then it struck me. I could feel the imaginary light bulb flicker to life above my head. "Oh is that so? Well Gentlemen, please come in, I'll see if my... er, very rude cousin is still in the building." She invited, stepping to the side as we both walked in, thanking her for her hospitality. She led us to the living room, told us to make ourselves at home, and disappeared into the hallway. "You have feelings I suspect to be more than platonic towards Miss Haruno Karin." I stated as though we were discussing the weather. And I had the pleasure of witnessing my dear cousin choke on nothing but air. "Wow, I really can't hide anything from you Itachi." He replied, I simply smirked, But the peaceful atmosphere was short lived, as we heard something shatter from down the hall. "Do you suppose we should offer assistance?" I asked Shisui, "HARUNO SAKURA GET YOUR SKINNY LITTLE ASS OUT HERE!" "**HELL **_**NO**_!"

"I don't believe we should Itachi." he replied. "Kami Sakura you're being immature!" "NO I'M NOT! THEY'RE STALKING ME, AND MAKING MY LIFE A HELL WORSE THAN SASUKE EVER DID!" I nearly cringed, "Perhaps we should have waited a few more days?" I asked, Shisui shook his head, "No, this is far too amusing." he said with a smirk. "Sakura if you don't get out here I'm sending Neji's uncle that picture of you and Hina..." "I'M OUT I'M OUT!" we heard Sakura exclaim from the hall doorway. "Well now I'm curious." Shisui remarked with a chuckle. A moment later a smiling Karin and a fuming Sakura emerged from the hallway. "Sorry about that Uchiha-sans." "Shisui." "Itachi." we said at the same time. "Of course. Then you might as well call me Karin. However I think Sakura might need a little encouragement." she said, nudging Sakura's arm, and mouthing 'be nice'. To which Sakura glared, and remarked, "Stalkers. What do you want?"

"We are here to show you this." I said, as Shisui handed Karin the papers. "Sasuke informed our parents of yesterday's events, and our father decided to play a practical joke. Shisui, Sasuke, and I received these form him this morning. And believed they were real. Until upon further inspection, I discovered it was actually my mother who signed them." I explained as they both read the papers. Karin immediately doubled over in laughter, and (although she was clearly trying to fight it) Sakura smiled as well. "Your Parents' have quite the sense of humor Itachi." Karin complimented, wiping her eyes. "Sasuke was a speed dial away from calling his attorney." Shisui put in. and Sakura started laughing this time. It was honest laughter, not a devious chuckle, or a girlish giggle, but real laughter. And I couldn't help but want to hear it again.

A short while later everyone had recovered, and Miss Karin was back to smiling politely. Meanwhile Miss Sakura had established a habit of glaring at the poor unfortunate light post across the room. "Sakura dear, if you keep glaring at the lamp like that, it'll think that you don't love it." Karin interjected, "I don't love it! Sasuke helped me pick it out!" Sakura shot back, "Then we'll get rid of it." Karin quipped, and Sakura stopped glaring. "Um, if I may, Miss Haruno, Miss Karin. Itachi and I while on leave, thought we might come today so that we can explain your ideals of us are completely off." "YOU STOLE MY COFFEE DAMNIT!" Shisui flinched, "All in good fun Miss Haruno, but what Shisui means, is that we brought these faux documents to show you, as a peace offering of sorts. I swear on my honor as a law enforcement officer, that we are nothing like my brother. And I speak for the entirety of the Uchiha clan when I say that what Sasuke did to you young women, was appalling!"

I stood from the couch and approached the two women stand at the other end of the coffee table, until I was standing directly in front of Sakura. "And I am deeply sorry for the pain my foolish little brother has caused the two of you." then I kissed her hand. Shock was so evident on her face, I was afraid she might actually be bipolar, and secretly a black belt. But in the next moment, the phone rang, and she disappeared down the hall, calling over her shoulder that she would take it in the back.

There were a few more moments of absolute silence, until Shisui decided it had become too awkward. "Well that being said, Mi… er, Karin-san, if you aren't too busy this Saturday, I was wondering if you would join me for dinner?" I watched as Karin's face lit up, then turned red, then pail again. "I would love to Shisui-san, however, Sakura and I have already planned to spend Christmas, and New year with Nagato. I am very sorry." She said solemnly. Shisui could tell she was being honest, at least I hoped he could. Kami please don't let him think she's refusing him on account of Sasuke! Kami save my idiot brother! "Perhaps when you return then?" 'THANK YOU KAMI!' "Absolutely! One second, I'll write my number down for you." she said rummaging in a desk drawer for a pen. "I would like that." He replied, all the while I was watching the hall for Sakura's return, then I heard something shatter, followed by a string of profanities. I started toward the hall, but Karin called after me, stopping me in my tracks. "I wouldn't if I were you. She gets like that when she's thrown off her game. And she won't hesitate to throw a vase at you either." "I see." "SAKURA! BE SURE TO KEEP THE EXTENT OF THE DAMMAGE IN THE KITCHEN HUN!" she called out. "YES _**MOTHER!**_" Sakura called back. "We should be leaving Shisui. Christmas is in two days, and neither of us has _completely_ finished purchasing gifts." It took him a moment to understand the meaning behind my words, but when he figured it out, we set off. With a kind thank you, and encouragement to visit again from Miss Karin.

Karin P.O.V.

I walked into the kitchen, quickly checking my face in the hall mirror to make sure I wasn't blushing. Unfortunately I was, but only minorly, with any luck Sakura would still be too steamed to notice. Here goes nothing, Kami save me if she isn't. I opened the door, and dove for the floor as a rather scary looking coffee mug was hurdled towards my face. "Jeez Saku! Are you **Trying** to kill me!" "Depends on if you accepted that Uchiha's date invitation!" Both our faces turned red, mine in embarrassment, and hers in fury. "Sak.." "HOW CAN YOU DATE AN UCHIHA AFTER WHAT SASUKE JUST DID TO US!" "Saku…" "LYING, CHEATING, EVIL, NASTIES, THE WHOLE LOT OF THEM!" "Saku…" "MANIPULATIVE, CHARMING, SADISTIC, GOOD LOOKING, DEMONS! IT'S LIKE A MASS PRODUCTION OF A HUNGERY EDWARD CULLEN WITH BLACK HAIR! ONLY COPS, AND HE'S AN _**UCHIHA KAMI SAVE Y…**_" "HARUNO SAKURA SHUT **UP!**" Immediately Sakura sat down on the counter top, mouth agape. "Now then, YOU of all people should know that we can't just judge an entire clan based on the actions of one member." "You weren't saying that in September…" "I know! But I was still hurt about the Sasuke thing in September. And yeah, he is the biggest ass this unfortunate side of the globe! But Shisui is a nice guy, and I happen to like him a lot. And Itachi isn't so bad either…" "NOT SO BAD! Karin! Itachi and Shisui Uchiha _Kidnapped_ me, and held me hostage with _**fucking **_**SASUKE!**" I cringed, "Um, yeah… Shisui actually wasn't entirely in on that, until Itachi started dragging you over to their table…" "He was in on it none the less. And Damnit! Even if it wasn't legit kidnapping, it was legit harassment, and Kami help me right now if I don't call my Brother, and Lawyer and get a restraining order against the three of them!" "Don't you think that's being a little rash? They were just teasing.." "We're not in high school anymore Kari, If they were 17, and 18, then I'd call it adolescent teasing. But they are 25, and 26 years old, maybe older, hell I don't know! But I do know it was intentional harassment!" "Saku, I'll make you a deal. If this thing with the Uchiha cop doesn't work out, then we'll total Sasuke's new car and leave the country, kapeesh?" "Why ruin Sas-gay's new Ferrari? Haven't you heard Kari? "WE" Have already done that one." She said, dripping sarcasm in every word. "Fine, whatever, I'll finish packing." I said, leaving the Kitchen. "And I'll clean this up then I'm going to work." She yelled back, smashing another plate or something on the floor before I heard the tell tale signs of glass in the recycling bin. '~sigh~ Karin my girl, this is gonna last till new year's…' I thought to myself. Then looking at my cell, I saw a text addressed from Shisui. '_What's Sakura's favorite flower?_' I mulled the possible reasons for this completely random question around in my head, thoughts swerving dangerously toward a repeat of what Sasuke had done to us, and my eyes began to water, then my phone buzzed signaling I had another massage. '_Itachi wants to know._' Immediately my mind was at ease, I quickly text him a reply, and smiled demonically to myself, 'Hmmm, Sakura with Itachi? What a way to stab Sasuke in the ego. Oh yeah! I have _**GOT**_ to make _this_ happen!'

Sakura's P.O.V.

Last day before going home to Nii-san, and I was thoroughly exhausted, I was just on my way to clock out, when Lady Tsunade's assistant, Lady Shizune came rushing past me. "Sakura-chan dear, please, I know you should be clocking out right now, but Tsunade-sama needs me in the O.R. and there is a patient in the clinic that needs stitches, she was dangerously close to getting caught in the car accident that occurred earlier, and her arm was badly cut by the glass. The wound wil…" "Need thoroughly cleaned out, and I need to apply antibiotic to keep from infection. Stitch the wound, and have the report sent to her family Doctor, so that he or she can check up on the wound in a few days, and see if they can keep us updated." I finished for her, quickly heading for the clinic, once directed to the proper room, I put my name tag back on, and entered, only to stop dead in my tracks, and have my glasses nearly fall off my face.

But remembering that there was a patient in pain, I rushed to the table, and began to exam her, all thoughts of fleeing the room due to Uchiha Itachi forgotten. "I'm sorry, name please?" I asked, "Uchiha Mikoto, she's my mother miss.. Doctor Haruno." Itachi answered, I see, and has anyone else tended to the wound yet?" "No, we were sent directly here, with assurance that one of the best would be sent." He answered once again, "Very well, Mrs. Uchiha-sama, if you can, please lie down, this may pinch a little, but it will numb the area around the wound in order for me to apply the stitches." "Of course." She said, speaking for the first time. I quickly washed my hands, and put on some gloves, then administered the Novocain. After that, I carefully removed every piece of glass form the chief of police' wife's cut arm. It was a pretty clean cut, barely over three inches, vertically just under the shoulder. Once the glass was removed, I cleaned and disinfected the cut, and stitched it up, I applied the antibiotic, and wrapped her upper arm in a white bandage. "There now Mrs. Uchiha-sama, do you feel any pain? The Novocain should be wearing off shortly." "No, no pain. Though I assume it would sting a bit when the medicine does wear off?" "Yes it most likely will, if you need to, take a pain reliever for your arm, anything in a low dosage that you might get over the counter, uh, Tylenol, Ibuprofen. I would like the name of your family doctor, and how to contact them if you would please? So that I can send a copy of the report to them once I've finished up here. Your arm will need to be checked in a few days, and the bandages should be changed at least once or twice every day until the cut has begun to close, and you shouldn't over work your arm either, for example lift it higher than chest level, or pick up anything heavier than a gallon of milk for example. As it may cause the wound to reopen. I'm sorry am I talking too fast?" I said, catching myself quickly, I was slightly unnerved by Itachi whom wouldn't take his eyes off of me. And it was starting to freak me out. "No not at all dear. Are you a certified doctor? Or are you a nurse?" "Huh? Oh I am a doctor, I mean, I'm a certified Physician, and can work in the hospital. But I'm trying not to take on too many patients right now. You see, I've gone back to school to become a surgeon, and Tsunade-sama is training me." "Oh I see, I had hoped you wouldn't mind taking on my family." I could feel the look of horror on my face, "Ah, no dear, I meant my husband, my Sons' and myself. Not the clan. I'm sorry." Fortunately for me she misunderstood my horrified expression, and continued. "You see, our last Doctor was simply horrible, and we had to drop him, he was just so expensive. So I've been coming to Miss Shizune, or Miss Tsunade ever since, unable to find a reasonable Doctor." "In other words, one she approved of." Itachi supplied. "oh Itachi! But yes I'm afraid it's' true, but Miss Haruno, you seem so perfectly suited for it, I thought I might as well ask." I honest to Kami was going to say no, just so that I wouldn't have to see Sasuke or Itachi anymore, (even though I'm sure the latter would personally request me just to make my job miserable.) but I had to know… "Uchiha-sama, why do you think that?" "By the way you treat the patients' dear, you look into my eyes when you're speaking to me. And you said 'Your arm' before, when most other doctors don't even think of how saying 'the wound' will affect the patient, I know it sounds silly, but I would much rather be spoken to like a human being, and not just another patient." And there went my resolve. "I would be delighted to Mrs. Uchiha, however, do you know who I am?"

She looked at my name tag again, and then I saw realization dawn in her eyes and her mouth shaped into an 'O'. "I apologize dear, I couldn't ask you to do such a thing after what Sasuke did to you and your cousin. I am so dreadfully sorry. No, you don't have to dear." "Oh, no it's quite all right, you don't need to apologize, you didn't know. And I'm sure we can work something out." "Actually Mi.. Dr. Haruno, we can. Remember mother Sasuke is transferring to Oto Academy?" "Oh that's right, he'll be getting in touch with a doctor down there. So Miss Haruno, won't you please consider it?" the little resolve I had managed to build back up, was instantly shot down by this woman's eyes. **'Damn manipulative Uchihas!'** inner ranted, "Very well Mrs. Uchiha, I'll personally send the paperwork to your residence, just have the front desk leave the information in my office. I'm sorry but I won't be able to take care of it until after the New Year. I'll be leaving in the morning, to spend the holidays with my family." "Oh I can leave the information at the desk, I'll do that now, and I'll see if I can have Shizune-san take care of my arm while you are away. Thank you so much dear." She said, enthusiastically hugging me, and practically dancing out of the room. I barely registered Itachi's existence until his hand came down on my shoulder, and I reflexively jumped away grabbing his wrist at the same time. Luckily I was able to get a hold of myself in time and dropped his wrist before I could go any farther. "So sorry, reflex. M-my brother wanted to make sure I would be safe living out here by myself." I quickly explained, he looked at me somewhat shocked, "Miss Haruno, do you mean to tell me that all this time, you have had the ability to fracture several of my bones, and you withheld that ability yesterday when you could have easily used it to reclaim your precious cappuccino?" "Uh, well two things there, federal charges for assaulting a police officer, and I'm sure Sasuke would have told you about my distaste for causing injuries." I replied, "Yes, I do believe he mentioned once something about a complex?" "Yeah, it's not a fear exactly, we just aren't quite sure how to handle death. You see, my father died only a few years ago, but my mother died when I was very little so I never really knew much about her, and.. why am I telling you this? Not twelve hours ago I was contemplating a restraining order against you, your cousin, and your idiot brother." "Unfortunately yes, I am related to the village idiot don't you feel the least bit of pity for me?" "As far as I know, Naruto was not born an Uchiha, but I guess this one time I'll let that one slide. And I don't feel pity for evil coffee thieving Sasuke relatives that hold me hostage for two hours." "Good point, but would your opinion of me possibly be hired if I said that yesterday's endeavors were Sasuke's idea?" "It might have been if Sasuke hadn't been pissed off once he saw me." I replied, by now Itachi had walked with me to the front desk, where I signed his mother out, and then I clocked out. "Miss Haruno, you should know better than any that my brother is a very skilled actor." His words struck a small cord, and I glared at him coldly, "I see your point Uchiha-san, however, I _had_ forgotten that little detail temporarily." He seemed to realize he upset me. "I apologize for offending you, but please believe me when I say my brother and I are very different." "Alright, I believe you. but you should know that my cousin and I aren't exactly the same either, in many aspects we're very different." I said, mentally patting myself on the back as he took the bait, we were now approaching the front door, and he was helping me into my coat. "For example?" he asked, "Well, for example," I said as I stood on my toes to whisper in his ear. "I don't forgive as quickly as Karin does…" and with that I punched him in the stomach. "Good Night Uchiha-san, Merry Christmas." And I walked out of the hospital, and onto the sidewalk.

Itachi's P.O.V.

She was whispering in my ear one second, and the next, I was holding my stomach with one hand, and the wall for support with the other. While she walked in the direction of her apartment complex, I stood up as I saw my mother approaching. "Itachi dear, are you alright? You look hurt." "I assure you I am quite alright mother, just, um, so how was the paper work? Is everything finished, am I allowed to take you home now?" she was instantly diverted. "Oh yes, everything is finished, we can go home. I really am so happy Miss Haruno decided to take us on as patients, she seems like such an angel to me dear. I really appreciate what she's doing, especially after what Sasuke did to her and her cousin. I really don't know where the boy could have gotten the notion to do such a thing. Its' outrageous, I don't know what is wrong with that boy, she is darling isn't she Itachi?" "Oh yes mother, an Angel." I replied, grabbing my stomach once more, "A strong, quick tempered, yet amusing Angel." I whispered, "You say something dear?" "The car is this way mother, that's all." "Oh yes, of course dear. It really is amazing how Sasuke could let someone so nice just slip from him, I wonder dear. Is her cousin like her?" "Yes mother. The two are very similar to each other." And I wondered to myself just how similar they might be.

**TBC**

A/N: I hope this one was long enough for everyone. Cuz I stayed up till two a.m. writing it. Unfortunately my internet is retarded and won't let me upload it, so it will have to wait for another day. But hey, I'm actually getting to the point, Karin and Shisui are dating now, so that's a plus, right?

Reviews please!

NO flames please, if you don't like it, don't read it, it actually IS that simple.

Ja ne

Gintsuki out...

Ps: I'll probly be finishing up a few of my stories in a bit of a rushed fashion here soon-ish. Cuz I really want to get started on something else that's just been festering for a while now. And I may or may not post a preview of it soon. First I need to re-acquaint myself with , then we be good. Tootles.


	8. Breaking the Ice, Successful

_**Breaking the Ice, Successful**_

A/N: I pray my readers forgive me, I hate myself, and My computer (cuz Technology hates me, and my computer caught a virus despite the protection I have on it...)

Anyway, Disclaimer, then chappy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the plot... and I mean NOTHING!

Sakura's P.O.V.

The holidays had gone nicely, and I'd almost forgotten about Itachi, and Shisui. Until Shisui called Karin the day before we were to go home, and asked her out to dinner. Leaving me in my current situation... at home, studying, without my Ipod(left it at Nii-sama's), still on holiday vacation, and alone. '_Oh well. I have paperwork due to Tsunade-sama anyway._' I thought to myself.

I turned on my radio to some random channel, which ended up being the news reporting on some serial rapist on the loose. After hearing the details, an odd habit of mine, I changed the channel to classical music, and got started on my paper. Half an hour later I was in the middle of jamming out to Swan lake, and practicing some Ballet around the living room, when there was a knock on the door. I was in mid spin when the unexpected noise occurred, and the tiny jump of shock was enough to send me spiraling to the floor with a rather audible. ~thud~.

Grumbling, and feeling rather annoyed, I got up heading down the short hall while the mystery person knocked again. "Hold your horses! I'm coming!" I called out already having a pretty good idea of who exactly was beyond that door. And I just knew I wasn't going to like them, as I proceeded to unlock my door, and open it only to find the one person I had hoped it wouldn't be...

Itachi's P.O.V.

How Karin had gotten my personal cell phone number, I'm sure was completely Shisui's fault. However the damage was done, and Karin had told me that because none of their friends had returned home from holiday break, Sakura was at home all alone, and Karin would be worried sick if someone wasn't there to keep her company. A bold faced lie, I was sure of it. But none the less I agreed to keep Sakura company. As I approached her door I could here classical music flowing from the apartment. '_interesting, I never would have taken her for a Swan lake kind of girl..._' I thought, then knocked on the door. I heard an immediate ~thud~ indicating something, or someone had hit the floor. And when I heard some annoyed mumbling a moment later, I smirked knowing it was the latter. Figuring she was ignoring the door, I knocked again. Only to hear her rather annoyed tone of voice say "Hold your horses! I'm coming!" from directly on the other side. She opened the door looking a little angry, and once she saw it was me, she looked momentarily furious. But not murderous, as I had assumed she would have. "Yeah I figured it was you. Kami save my idiot cousin..." she mumbled the last part. "What was that?" I asked, making her believe I hadn't heard her. "Nothing... Karin has some explaining to do."

"Yes, she seemed legitimately worried about you when she insisted I come over. But as I can see, she worried for nothing."

"She's not worried, she's playing match maker. Come on in, no point in sending you out, I'd only catch hell for it. I have a report about some new patients to finish for Tsunade-sama, then I'll play hostess. That okay with you Uchiha?"

"I have no issue with waiting, take care of what you will. Miss Haruno, I will go if you do not wish me here."

"Nah, it isn't exactly a short drive to your house, and Karin wasn't completely being a brat. I really don't like being alone."

"Is that so?" I asked, trying to tease her. She glared at me. "Yeah, it is. But I have no problem being by myself if you're going to remind me of your assish brother with your teasing." She retorted icily.

"My apologies." I said smirking.

"Damn freaking demon Uchiha's! Manipulative, Pains in my ass, all of them, Kami I swear it..." she mumbled while walking past me into her living room, obviously not caring if I heard her. When I arrived in the living room, she was scribbling something on her new patient report. Suddenly she looked up at me, then back at her paperwork, then back to me and laughed, that laugh that had made all thoughts in my head stop before. As though I were obsessed with her laugh. "Is there something on my face?" I ask brushing my face off, even though I knew there was nothing there, I'd made sure to check before coming inside the building. "No its not that Uchiha..." "Itachi." I insisted, "er... Itachi, it's just that the report and paperwork I'm filling out, its for your family's Doctor transfer." she explained. "ah." I acknowledged. "You think you could just answer a bunch of questions for me? This way I can make the transfer tomorrow, instead of waiting forever for your previous physician to get back to me with the information before filing it." If I had been anyone else, I probably would have done a mental happy dance. But I am Itachi. And I do Not happy dance. "Of course Miss Haruno. I will be glad to assist you." She bit her lip as if debating. Then she finally replied. "Sakura...er, you can call me Sakura. Karin basically forced me to see the light over the holidays, and yeah... I guess you really aren't as bad as Sas-gay." I chuckled at the nickname, "Beg pardon?"

"Holy Shit! I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to, it slipped...and...wait, you aren't mad?" She asked bewildered at the fact that I was actually amused by the nickname, as I continued to chuckle. "Actually, I believe it suits him, as the only person that he seems to stay in a relationship with is the Uzumaki." At this comment, Sakura began to all out laugh once more, and I felt a sense of accomplishment at having made her laugh.

The paperwork actually took longer than expected. And every twenty minutes or so, Sakura would announce it was time for a break, and ask if I would like anything. Each time I would pass. About two and a half hours passed in this fashion, and then the paperwork was actually finished.

After filing it away in her work bag, she walked back over to her seat on the floor next to the coffee table, and once more asked if I would like anything. This time I said.. "Like what?" she was slightly shocked I could tell, but she also brightened by a fractional amount. "I...I actually have no idea.." she laughed again. "C'mon, the kitchen is down the hall, let's see what's here." she continued to the kitchen motioning for me to follow her down the hallway. When we came to the door she seemed to have suddenly remembered something, and stopped in her tracks. Had I not been paying attention, I may have run right into her. "Errrr... I just remembered something. Please wait right here while I take care of it. No matter what you here. Do NOT come into my kitchen! Kapeesh?" she demanded, once again her usual self. "Of course Sakura." I replied smirking. She disappeared into the kitchen, and I heard the distinct sound of a stool being slid in front of the wooden door. Guess that meant I couldn't peek at what ever was so embarrassing in her small kitchen. However I had a hunch it was probably broken glass.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe I had forgotten it, even when I KNEW Kari would pull something like this! I walked into the kitchen, and braced a stool against the door just in case he decided to peak. I surveyed the damage in my kitchen. Karin and I had decided to kick off the end of the holidays by irreversibly destroying everything inexpensive...er...ish, that Sasuke had bought for us. And we did so in the kitchen this morning, with plans to clean it up eventually...

….well eventually came now I guess.

Anything he had bought for us that was on the even more expensive side, we had decided we would take to the pawn shop, or sell on ebay. I thought about all this as I cleaned up the glass, ceramic, and other oddly broken things. I swept it all into a pile, dumped it into the recycling bin, then shoved the bin into the broom closet. After that I tore down the picture of Sasuke we had thrown all the things at, and also shoved it into the broom closet, atop all the broken gifts.

Once finished, I straightened my hair and clothes, then removed the stool and allowed Itachi into the kitchen. "Gomen... uh, I suddenly remembered we had Tenten over to practice her cooking this morning, and I forgot to finish cleaning up." He seemed to buy it as he walked passed me.. then I remembered something, at apparently the same time he did.. "Lying is unbecoming of you Sakura. If I recall correctly, Miss Tenten is still on vacation with the two Hyuuga friends of yours. Am I not right?" "Damn friggin Uchihas..." I mumbled under my breath. "Yeah, well. Ten is friggin talented!" I shot back, crossing my arms and walking to the pantry as he chuckled behind me. "Y'know you really do remind me of Sasuke... But in the weirdest way..." I commented, "Oh?" he asked, signaling me to continue. "Yeah, you two really only look slightly similar. And apart from the monosyllabic way of speaking and how you both enjoy teasing me, you two are really nothing alike... sorta. And I find that the only reason I'm reminded of him when you or Shisui are around, is because you share the same last name." I had turned to watch his face as I spoke, and he only smirked at me. "An unfortunate side effect of birth. You see, the nurse Tsunade-sama had handed him to was quite clumsy, and she dropped him on his head." I snickered at his words, and smirked right back at him. "Weren't you the one that said lying is unbecoming?" I shot back at him. "All in good fun." I laughed again, Damnit! I was starting to like another friggin Uchiha! **"No! Uchihas are EVOL!'** _'I know this, thank you very much! Besides, its not like I'll end up dating him!'_ **'You say that now, I give you till valentines day...' **_'BITCH! It's the new year!'_ **'I know ~smirk~'**

"So, Itachi... Did you choose the police force? Or was it just expected of you?" I asked conversationally as I continued my hunt through the pantry."

"Both actually, Father always expected his sons to join the police force, although he made it quite clear that we were free to choose whatever it was we wanted to do in life. Before, I had planned to be a lawyer, or a CSI like your cousin. But nearing the end of high school, I discovered that I actually did want to be a police officer like my father. And it wasn't just Father that was overjoyed at my decision, but also Mother, and Sasuke. Sasuke though was only happy that Father wouldn't expect it of him any longer." He explained. "I see... Sasuke always whined about how your Father wants him to be just like you. And How he'll surpass you some day, blah, blah, blah... He pretty much screwed himself with what he did to Kari and I though, didn't he?"

"Most probably. I'd never seen my father so disappointed. It was probably the reason Sasuke decided to move." He said,

"Well, either that, or he realized that after we made it known throughout town that he is a cheating asshole, he wasn't getting any around here anymore. And to think I almost gave that bitch my virgini..." I stopped realizing exactly what I'd just revealed... "Shit!" I cursed under my breathe once I looked to see Itachi smirking. "What an interesting discovery..." Itachi drawled. "You are a virgin Sakura?" he was clearly amused, and clearly teasing me. "Damn straight! I don't actually believe in sex before marriage... But I _**had**_ thought Sasuke was "_The One_"."

I said 'the one' sarcastically, with venom dripping off my lips, and lots of air quotations. "ah." Was Itachi's reply. "Feel free to laugh Uchiha." a retorted, continuing to pull things out of the pantry. "Why would I do that?" I froze, not out of anger, but out of shock. His inquiry wasn't sarcastic, or teasing... it was... genuine?

Setting everything in my arms down on the counter, I turned to face him. "Come again?" I asked, just to be sure. "Its no laughing matter Sakura. If that is how you choose to live your life, or what you believe in. Then it is no laughing matter. Who am I to question how you live your life?" I let that run through my head for awhile... "Y'know what Itachi. Your brother is a total Dick! That selfish bastard laughed at me when I told him. And Then teased me about it the rest of our relationship." I said, beginning to make a rather late dinner. "Do you like Onigiri by the way?" I asked offhandedly. "Its my favorite to tell you the truth, and Sakura... about the other subject. I'll let you in a little secret." I filed away the information about his favorite food, and pretended to be disinterested when I answered him with an, "Oh?"

He walked up right behind me, and I could feel his lips next to my ear as he whispered. "I'm a virgin as well. I believe the same way as you." I nearly dropped the rice I was molding. Luckily he reached around me, and steadied my hands. "You're screwing with my head, aren't you?" I asked once he let go, and I was able to put a little distance between us. "No, I assure you it is the truth." **'Holy shit! The hotter Uchiha demon is a VIRGIN! Girl I gotta get me some of him!'** '_Hell NO Inner!_'

**'You bore me. You'll fall for this one, and hard.'** _'Go die bitch!'_

Itachi was serious, I realized. And all I could do was stare. Eventually it must have become as awkward for him as it was for me. Because he interrupted my space casing. "Would you like some help preparing the food?" "HOLY HELL YOU COOK TOO! Are you gay?!" I immediately slapped both my hands over my mouth. I sooooooo didn't mean to say that out loud. "Shit! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!"

"It's alright. It was rather amusing actually. And I assure you, I am very much straight." as he said the last sentence, he came to stand directly in front of me, setting both hands against the wall behind my head. I had the feeling of a trapped animal being hunted. And had I been anyone else, I may have 'eeped' at how close the hotter Uchiha Demon was. However, I am Sakura, a badass quick tempered Haruno, and I do Not 'eep'. "Uchiha, point proven. Back off, or I'll make you." I said heatedly, for about a millisecond he looked shocked, then he smirked. "By any chance, would you happen to be bipolar Sakura?" he asked, totally serious. "Only on my good days. On my bad days I'm mostly just psychotic." I replied glaring. And slowly, too slowly for my liking though inner didn't mind, he backed away from me. Then proceeded to help me prepare the food.

We fell into easy conversation as we finished the onigiri, then ate it. After that we headed back to the living room. I was about to ask if he wanted to watch TV or something until my cousin arrived to relieve him. But then I saw him holding my phone, and doing Kami only knew what with it. "The HELL! Uchiha! Give me that!" I yelled, running over to him and grabbing at it. But just like the time with my coffee, he held it out of my reach. _'How the HELL did demon Uchiha get that out of my pocket?! My jeans are SKIN-FRIGGIN-TIGHT!' __**'Imma say, mad pick-pocket skills. Or he was a muthufriggin Ninja in a previous life!'**__ 'You are not helping. I repeat, GO. DIE! BITCH!'_

"My my Sakura. You have eight people listed in here as 'asshole'. I wonder, could they all be ex-boyfriends?" Itachi teased, continuing to hold my cell phone out of reach. "Damnit Uchiha! Give me my cell phone NOW!" I yelled then jumped for it, but he lifted it out of my reach again. I then decided if he wasn't going to hand it to me, I would take it... _forcefully._

I elbowed him in between two of his stronger ribs. A place I knew wouldn't cause too much pain. But enough to get the desired reaction from him, of which I did. When he leaned down a little to hold his side, I tackled him to the floor, grabbed my phone, and tried to scramble to my feet.

I say tried, because unfortunately, he was quicker to recover than I had anticipated, and he wrapped both arms around me before I could get up. "Let go Uchiha!"

"Now Sakura, it was you that put us in this position, and I'm in pain. I should at least get something from you seems how you injured me." I'm not sure exactly what it was. But something about how he said that had my fight or flight reflex kicking in. I was about to go with the 'fight' option, as 'flight' didn't look like it was happening. However, my dear cousin, and her new boyfriend decided to walk into the living room at that time.

"Well... this looks...interesting." Shisui said, smirking like a mad man. While Karin grinned like an idiot. "Why what have we here?" she said a little _too_ sweetly. "Don't just stand there! Kari help me! Your new friend wont let go!" I yelled at her, trying to get free of Itachi. "Comfortable Itachi?" she said glaring at him. The glare had no ice in it though, as if she were trying to say. This was NOT part of the plan. Or... ….something to that effect...

Once free of the evil Uchiha, I stood behind behind Karin, and sent both Uchihas(not even sure if that is the correct plural for Uchiha, but meh..) a frigid glare, with enough ice to make up for my cousin's lack thereof. "Out, now." I said, then stormed to my room, cell phone still in hand.

Its been a few weeks since then, I'm back at school, Itachi and Shisui are back at work. Which means I'm somewhat left alone now. But that damn evil Uchiha! When he took my phone that night it was to add himself to my contact list. Strange thing is... I decided to keep his contact numbers on my phone. (plural cuz he put his cell, home, office extension, and work cell -emergency use only- into the contact)

Never knowing when I might need to get a hold of him.

I had actually seen him very few times between then and now. Never actually stopping to chat a whole lot, just a quick hi and bye. But whatever. I'm working full time, and going to school full time. All thought of the demonic Uchiha flew from my mind as my office phone rang. "Haruno Sakura." I answered the phone. "Doctor? It's Uchiha Mikoto."

"Yes Uchiha-sama? What can I do for you?" I asked the 'demon cop's mother.

"I really hate to be such a bother to you. But Fugaku hasn't been feeling to well, and refuses to go to the hospital to see you... so if it isn't too much trouble, could you come to the house this weekend to check on him? I mean, if he isn't feeling better by then, would you please? It was so difficult to get him to agree to this alone."

"Its no problem at all Uchiha-sama, please just keep me updated on his condition throughout the rest of the week. And I'll come see him on Saturday. Is nine a.m. Alright?" I asked her.

"Yes, that's perfect, thank you Doctor Haruno."she said, sighing in relief.

"It's really no trouble. I'll talk to you soon. Take care."

"Yes you as well, good night." and we hung up. After that I finished my rounds, did a verbal surgical test with Shizune-senpai, and then another test with Tsunade-sama.

Because of all the testing I had done today, I wasn't able to finish and file all my reports, and therefore left late, taking that last few with me to do during my lunch break at school tomorrow. It was the end of January, and still real cold out, so I took a shortcut home. I didn't normally take this short cut, because it involved going down some dark alleys, and behind some rather creepy, old, unused buildings. None of these things exactly spelled 'Good Idea' for a woman walking home alone. But then, I was no ordinary woman, and I could handle myself...

unless there were like... twenty of them. I mean, I'm 100% confidant in my abilities. But my abilities also have their limits. And for twenty men, I would need Karin at least. On top of that I was so damn tired I probably couldn't fight one guy for too long a time period, and add too the fact my hands and feet were freezing... shit! Walking home through the nasty side of town was NOT very smart on my part.

I decided to ditch the short cut, and headed for the main street, which was way better lit, and the police department was patrolling main street around now, so I might even be able to get a ride home!

With this happy thought in mind, I quickened my pace. Main street was just at the other end of this alley anyway. _'made it!'_ I mentally pat myself on the back. But that was short lived as I was grabbed roughly and shoved back around the corner, and against the brick wall in the darkness of the alley.

Once my eyes adjusted, I recognized my attacker to be one of the men on the news. The rapist. **'Well shit my life sucks!'**___'We're about to get raped, and that is all you can say? FUCK YOU! YOU'RE NO HELP!'_

Driven by fear, I reached into my bag for my mace. The man quickly relieved me of my bag however, and threw it deeper into the alley. "Don't touch me!" I yelled, trying to hit him. However, the news station failed to mention this man knew some martial arts. Damn!

He shoved me against the brick wall once more, this time side ways, I felt a harsh pain in my hip, reminding me of something in my pocket, and I suddenly got an idea. I waited for him to come real close, then I quickly, and quietly pulled the knife from my pocket. It had been a Christmas present from Tenten. Without him even noticing I had a weapon, I flicked it open, then pressed it hard to his nether region.

"Okay you sick son of a bitch. Any sudden movements, and you can kiss your favorite appendage goodbye. Now back up to the other wall slowly." I ordered, he glared at me, but said nothing, and obeyed. While he was concentrating on walking backwards, I clicked Itachi's emergency work number, praying he was on duty in this area. After the first ring he picked up. "Sakura?!"

he sounded worried.

"Itachi, I uh, found the suspect you and Shisui have been looking for. The one on the news." I told him, trying to keep my voice calm so this guy wouldn't see that I was too weak to fight him right now. So just to make sure, I applied a little my pressure with my knife. "Sakura, Where is he? Where are _you?!_" Itachi asked urgently.

"He's standing right in front of me. I'm standing just inside the alley on Main street between the two abandoned toy shop buildings."

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, but come quickly." I could already hear the sirens, so I knew they must have been in the area already. "Will he run Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"That's not likely... I'm holding an M tech to his testicles." I replied.

"We'll be there in thirty seconds. Sakura, stay on the phone." I could hear the smirk in his voice now.

"Now why would I hang up on you Uchiha?" I joked, even though I was mentally sweating bullets. If this dude figured out that I was bluffing, then I might be dead. But then Itachi, and Shisui are on their way. So I should be okay... '_Hurry Itachi!_'

Itachi's P.O.V.

We arrived at the alley, and I could barely make out two figures. Shisui and I darted from the car the second it was in park. And ran across the ice into the alley. Sakura looked weak, and tired. It was a miracle this man hadn't attempted to over power her before we arrived. Shisui cuffed him, and I removed my coat to wrap around Sakura. "Sakura, are you alright... look at me please. Did he hurt you?" She shook her head no, then looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she looked as though she were terrified. "I-Itachi... I was s-so scared!" adrenaline rush having worn her out she buried her face in my chest and cried, her knees giving out underneath her. I wrapped my arms around her cold form, and kept telling her she was okay, and that she was safe. By now the other cruiser we'd called had arrived. And Shisui put the suspect into the back seat of their vehicle. After Sakura calmed down, we took her statement made sure the other team knew not to mention Sakura's name when his arrest went public. And then they took him to the station.

While I had been trying to calm Sakura down, Shisui had called Karin, told her what happened. And also told her we would be bringing Sakura home. Sakura though was still shaking when we got her to her apartment. Karin threw the door open, ran out, and embraced her cousin tightly. "Oh Kami! Are you alright Sakura? Are you hurt? Quick, inside you have to be cold." we followed the girls into the living room, then Shisui helped Karin in the kitchen to make soup for Sakura. As he explained to her that Sakura was fine, she wasn't injured, she thought faster than the perpetrator, and nothing happened to her, she was only shocked and scared. I grabbed a blanket off the back of the sofa closest me, and walked over to the one Sakura was sitting on. I wrapped the blanket around her, as she handed me my coat. "Thank you Itachi." she whispered. I sat down beside her. "Have you ever considered getting a car?" I asked to get her mind off of the subject. She smiled tiredly. "I own four, three of them are with Nii-sama, and the fourth one I loaned to Hinata so she could see Naruto during Winter break, her family isn't back yet. I mostly prefer to walk anyway, it isn't very far..." I poked her forehead. "Perhaps you should consider driving when you work late, or calling for someone to pick you up." I said, moving a little closer to her subtly. She surprised me though by moving right next to me. "Perhaps Itachi... I'll probably be doing so more often." she spoke tiredly, and laid her head on my shoulder, a few moments later she was asleep.

Once I was sure she wouldn't awake, I laid her on the sofa, informed Karin she was asleep, asked which room was hers, then sent Karin to prepare the bed so I could lay Sakura in it. Once finished, I asked Karin for paper, and a pencil before she and Shisui went down to the cruiser to get Sakura's work bag,which we had left in the back.

After writing the note for Sakura, I placed it on her alarm clock, and left the room to make some phone calls, borrowing Sakura's cell phone for the number's of course. I needed to right down the names, and Numbers of her school supervisors, as well as the contact numbers for her work supervisors. They would all need to be informed that she wasn't coming in tomorrow. And I planned to do so myself first thing in the morning. Though her work supervisors could still be informed tonight.

The note I left Sakura would tell her all of this was done. Once finished writing down the phone numbers, I went back into her room to read over the note in case I forgot anything.

_Sakura,_

_You were through a lot last night, and its perfectly normal to be stressed and exhausted from such an occurrence. Please do not be upset, but I have taken the liberty of contacting your school administrators, and your work supervisors to allow you today and tomorrow off. If you feel up to it tomorrow, you may return to school, but I advise you to keep the second day off of work. If you need anything please call me, I am working night patrol tonight, and tomorrow, and you can reach me on my mobile phone before 5:30pm, after that, if you need anything, I do not care if it is only to drive you home. Please call my work mobile._

_Itachi._

After re-reading it again, I quickly added an extra line, then replaced the note on the night stand, Informed Karin of everything, then Shisui and I departed.

~The next morning~

8a.m.

Sakura's P.O.V.

When I woke up, my first thought was that I was beyond late for school. It wasn't until after I showered and got dressed that I saw a note on my night stand. It was from Itachi, and read as follows.

_Sakura,_

_You were through a lot last night, and its perfectly normal to be stressed and exhausted from such an occurrence. Please do not be upset, but I have taken the liberty of contacting your school administrators, and your work supervisors to allow you today and tomorrow off. If you feel up to it tomorrow, you may return to school, but I advise you to keep the second day off of work. If you need anything please call me, I am working night patrol tonight, and tomorrow, and you can reach me on my mobile phone before 5:30p, after that, if you need anything, I do not care if it is only to drive you home. Please call my work mobile._

_I will stop by shortly after 9:00am to check if you are alright. I will see you then..._

_Itachi._

I looked to the clock, and it was 9:05a...

PERFECT!JUST BEAUTIFUL! _**'well on the bright side, at least you look, and smell nice. That's a good thing, isn't it?'**__ 'Inner, just...no, down girl. Shut up!'_

I rushed around the apartment to make sure it wasn't a mess only to find it spotless. I then rushed to the kitchen to hurry and start getting something prepared in case he hadn't eaten yet, but when I reached the kitchen, I found two wrapped plates sitting on the stove as well as a note from Kari sitting on the counter.

_Saku,_

_knowing you, you probably found Itachi's note after getting ready for school, and now you have freaked out about the place being a mess or not having any food. As you have figured out I took the liberty of cleaning, as well as getting breakfast for the both of you ready. Today, take it easy, don't do anything unnecessary, and above all. BE NICE!_

_Love you,_

_Kari._

_'Sure Karin. Leave it to you to doubt my hospitality towards the man that practically saved my life!'_

_**'Well, said man is still an extremely sexy Uchiha demon.'** _

_'Shut up! You aren't helping!"_

_**'Has a bad habit of invading personal space...'**_

_'SHUT. UP.'_

_**'Steals coffee, cell phones, is a total sneaky bastard...'**_

_'That Bitch doesn't deserve nice!'_

_**'That's the spirit! I almost let you fall for him sooner than I said you would.'**_

_'. . . ? ! DIE YOU INNER BITCH! DIE!'_

Fortunately for inner, there was a knock on the front door at that exact moment.

I walked to the door, and let Itachi in. neither of us said anything. Which is all fine and dandy for him, but it was VERY awkward for me...

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked randomly.

"Oh...uh..just a little tired. Are you hungry? Karin made us breakfast before she went to school."

"That sounds nice, thank you." and again we were back to an awkward silence. That is...until we got to the kitchen and he once again managed to get my cell out of my back pocket without my feeling a thing.

_**'Girl I told you. Some mad skillz!'** 'shut, and UP!'_

"Itachi... give. it. Back. NOW!"

"I don't believe you said please, Sakura." _'I hate mornings!'_

~later that afternoon~

So Itachi had ended up staying until he had to clock into work. Which made me feel both guilty for taking up all his time, and also awkward that he would blow off anything, and everything he had to do today just to keep me company. _**'Somebody be fallen HAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRD!'**_ Inner sang, I chose to ignore her. She has less fun when I do that.

Anyway, Itachi had gone to work, and insisted if I needed anything, even if it was something stupid, I was to call him at work and he would come take care of me. And also because he was so insistent, I made up my mind not to call him no matter what. ~insert evil smirk here~

I decided as well that I wasn't going to be here in the morning when Itachi came to check on me. He said I could go to school, and that is exactly what I intended to do. Hinata was bringing my car to me at school, and I intended to use the gift cards Aniki gifted me to do some home décor, and upgrade my wardrobe. Tomorrow was going to be an Uchiha free day. "And just to ensure it is, I am not going to tell Kari either!" I pumped my fist in the air. "Tell me what Saku?" _'SHIT! That was out loud. Oh well...'_

"I'm not telling you where I'm going tomorrow. Kapeesh?" I said sternly.

"Um...okay..? Saku, have you been drinking that weird tea Rock Lee keeps sending here?"

"WTF? NO! Where the hell did that come from?!"

"You're acting weird... could it be that you like Itachi?"

"DAFUQ! Kari, have _You_ been drinking that weird shit Lee-san sends over here?!" I asked worried, as I felt her forehead to check for a temperature.

"No, I haven't. But a girl can only hope..." she replied, swatting my hand away.

"Hope what? That your horrible Matchmaking skillz were improving! Baby girl, that's not likely." I told her as I pat her head.

"My matchmaking skillz are fuck-tastic!" she yelled, standing up, and stomping one foot childishly.

"Karin... you tried to hook up Neji, with HINATA!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THEY WERE COUSINS!" she screeched.

"CUZ THEY'RE SO FREAKING IDENTICAL THEY COULD'VE BEEN TAKEN FOR SIBLINGS!" I screeched back, totally and thoroughly enjoying my time being immature.

"Whatever!" She retorted and stomped towards the kitchen to make dinner.

I was walking towards our kitchen, cuz I could smell dinner from the balcony. But when I saw Kari whispering into the land line, I silently(with the badass-ness skillz of a NINJA!) snuck back into the main hallway, and picked up one of the other phones.

"_She said she wouldn't tell you where she's going? Why?"_ I heard the all too familiar voice of Itachi.

"_I suspect its because she knows I would tell you..." _

"_Why? It isn't any of my business."_ Itachi interrupted her.

"_Regardless, she plans on leaving for school early tomorrow I checked her alarm. And she is getting her car back from Hinata tomorrow, she plans on doing whatever it is she's doing, directly after school so she wont see you at our place._Karin explained, '_Jeez! Am I that easy to read?!'_ I thought.

"_Karin, your cousin has a life, and so do I. If she want's to take a break, and relax without telling anyone. She has a right to. And if she wants to avoid me, for reasons I'm sure she alone knows. Then she has a right to do that as well. Don't bother me with this anymore please._ Itachi told her, sounding as annoyed with her matchmaking as I was.

"_But you two have to go out! And fall in love! And have adorable Haruno/Uchiha babies! And then you can name one after me, cuz I worked so hard to get the two of you tog-"_

"_Karin, go have dinner with your cousin, and stop calling me at the office."_

"_HMPH!"_ I heard from Karin's end, and then she hung up. I noticed though, that Itachi hadn't hung up, and waited for him to do so, so as not to be found out. _"I'll talk to you later Sakura. Be careful. And call me if you need anything."_ _**'Busted bitch!'**_ Inner ranted, I however, was so shocked I stood motionlessly for a minute, until it hit me that he was still on the line. "EEP!" I squealed in terror and slammed the phone down.

Karin came running out of the kitchen when she heard the racket. "Saku are you all ri-...iggggghhht..." She trailed off when she saw my hand still on the phone, and a glare adorning my features. "Uhmmmm...er... exactly how much of th-that... d-d-id you hear... Saku- ~gulp~ -ra...?" Karin was trembling in fear. I calmly removed my hand from the phone and began to walk into the kitchen, not even glancing at my 'dear' cousin as I passed her shaking form. "s-s-s-s-ssssssaakuraaaa..." she stuttered as she followed me into the kitchen.

We sat and had our dinner in silence, once finished we cleaned up after ourselves, and I walked towards my room. "Oh Karin dear." I called to her, half out of the kitchen. "Y-y-y-yes?" she said, shaking again. "Unless its absolutely necessary, please don't bother me the rest of tonight. Tsunade is testing me on how to surgically remove decayed organ tissue with household utensils, and I need to concentrate." I smiled at her angelically, and walked to my room. Before entering my domain I paused, long enough to hear my cousin whimpering from down the hall.

_**'You know this will only hold her at bay for like...tonight, right?' **_Inner asked. _'Yes, I know. But it was so worth it!'_

_**' ~wipes tear away~ I'm so proud! I have created the most sadistic monster of a woman the world has ever feared!'**_

_'Inner, don't over do it. I'm not completely in a good mood yet.'_

_**'Hai! Mistress-sama!'**_

To Be Continued...


End file.
